Retribution
by FicFanofFanFic
Summary: Jane's and Teresa's life has been almost perfect since getting married and settling down with their new child. However, things are about to change. What seems like a simple accident turns into much more. Set after Season 7. This is my first FanFiction story. I miss the Mentalist so I thought I would feed my desire for more episodes. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lisbon stood in the entry to their living room gazing at the most beautiful sight, one she knew she would never tire of seeing. Jane was asleep on the couch with their seven month old son, Noah, asleep on his chest. She was beginning to think Noah wasn't actually waking up at night, but Jane was getting him up to sleep on the couch with him. Noah had been sleeping through the night since he was four months old. However, since then, Lisbon had found both her boys asleep on the couch once or twice a week. Jane was spoiling him, but she understood Jane's need to be close to Noah. When they brought him home from the hospital, Jane would get up during the night when he cried, change his diaper, and bring him into their bedroom for her to nurse him. He would watch them until Noah was done and he would put him back in his crib. Jane missed those times when Noah started sleeping through the night.

Lisbon walked over and tapped Jane on the shoulder. "Patrick, good morning. How long have you been in here sleeping?"

"Good morning love." Jane whispered so he wouldn't wake his son. "Noah woke up about 2:45 and I changed him, but he wouldn't go back to sleep. He felt a little feverish and was rubbing at his left ear. I gave him some Tylenol, but I think his ear hurt too bad for him to suck on his pacifier or the bottle of breastmilk I got out of the refrigerator. He finally went back to sleep about 3:30 and I must have dozed off sometime after that."

"Why didn't you wake me up? Maybe he would have felt more comfortable nursing."

"You got in late last night from your stakeout and I wanted you to get some sleep."

"Jane, you know Noah comes first!" Teresa replied a little irritated.

"Teresa, I know that. However, if you don't get enough sleep, you get a wee bit cranky, my dear!" Jane quipped with a smile eliciting an eye roll and snort from Teresa.

"I will call Dr. Rushing's office when they open and get Noah an appointment. He probably has an ear infection. Could be from his teething." said Teresa.

"I won't be able to take him. Remember I have those witness interviews this morning that took Cho a while to set up. I hate not being able to go with you."

"I know you like to be at all his appointments. I will bring him to the office after seeing the doctor and you can bring him home so he can nap here. I can do all my paperwork from last night's stake out and maybe get away early if we don't catch a case."

Noah raised his head from Jane's chest and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hey baby boy. Glad to see your momma?" Teresa asked as she reached to pick him up. "Why don't you go take your shower and get ready for work. I will see if he will nurse and then I will get him changed."

"Ok, be back in a minute. Then you can shower and get changed before I leave." said Patrick as he placed a loving kiss on Noah's head and another on Teresa's lips.

 _Lisbon turned out of her driveway onto the highway heading towards Dr. Rushing's office. She glanced in the back seat and could see through the baby mirror that Noah was sound asleep._

" _Agent Lisbon just left her house sir. She is headed towards town. She appears to be alone."_

" _Good. You know what to do. I want Agent Lisbon taken care of. I want her to be the_ _ **LATE**_ _Agent Lisbon."_

" _Yes sir. It will be taken care of."_

"Good morning Wylie. Cho have all the interviews set up?" asked Jane as he walked across the bullpen.

"Good morning Jane. Yes sir, the first one starts in fifteen minutes."

"Great. Teresa will be in later. Noah was up last night running fever and rubbing at his ear. She was able to get him an early doctor's appointment. She is coming in when she is done and hopefully we will be done with the interviews so I can take him home when she gets here."

"Poor baby. I hope he feels better."

"Is Cho in his office?"

"Yes." answered Wylie.

Jane walked back to Cho's office and took a seat in front of the desk. "Morning Cho. Wylie said the first interview is in fifteen minutes."

"Yes. I have three set up back to back. Hopefully we will get the information we need without too much trouble. I want you to get a read on them and see if they are being truthful. I don't want to push them too hard in case we need them later on." explained Cho.

"Ok. I think we can do that. Teresa is coming in later. Noah was up last night with a fever and rubbing his left ear. Luckily, she was able to get an early doctor's appointment. She is bringing him to the office when she is done so I can take him home when we are finished here."

"Sorry Noah isn't feeling well. But I am glad I get to see him!" Cho said with a smile on his face.

"He might not be his little charmer self. He is a bit cranky like his mother when he isn't feeling well." laughed Jane.

"'You aren't the best patient when you are ill either Jane. I seem to remember a time or two when Teresa called you a hard headed, jack ass when you were in the hospital." chuckled Cho.

"Well that is not being cranky, that is just not liking quacks in white lab coats!"

Cho laughed at Jane's distain for doctors. "Let's go get these interviews started so you can take my god son home when Teresa gets here."

Teresa buckled Noah's car seat into the back seat. She hung a baby blanket in front of the window so the sun didn't shine in his face. She placed his diaper bag between the seat and the door to hold the blanket still at the bottom. She got in the front seat, started the car and headed for the FBI office.

She had been driving a few minutes when Noah made a cooing sound. "We are going to see daddy my sweet baby. He will take you home so you can nap in your bed. We will stop and get your medicine so he can take you straight home. Teresa loved having conversations with her son even though it was one sided. She loved hearing him coo when she talked to him.

While Teresa was talking to Noah, she didn't notice the truck heading straight for the driver's side of her SUV. The last thing she heard was not Noah's cooing, but the sound of shattering glass and the crunching of metal as she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane glanced at his phone hoping to see a message from Teresa. He thought maybe she'd be done with Noah's appointment by now. The interviews with the witnesses were going smoothly and they should be done shortly. He turned back to the witness and Cho's questions.

Teresa could hear sirens that sounded like they were right beside her. The sound was making her head pound. Her left arm was hurting, making her wonder if she had slept on it wrong. "Why am I so groggy" thought Teresa. She could hear the faint cry of a baby. She couldn't understand what was going on. The sirens, a crying baby. Then she felt someone touching her hurting arm.

"Mam, mam. Can you hear me? Everything is going to be okay. We are working to get you out."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" answered Teresa.

"I am a paramedic mam. You have been in a car accident. Are you in pain anywhere?" asked the paramedic.

"My left arm hurts and my head is pounding. I still don't understand what is happening."

"You have been in a car accident. You were hit on the passenger's side. Your left arm looks like it may be broken. You have some blood in your hair but it looks like it might be from flying glass. We are working to get you and the baby out of here and to a hospital."

"Baby?"

"Yes mam, there is a baby boy in the back seat. Is he your son?"

Teresa was trying hard to get through the fuzziness in her brain. At that moment things started to make sense. "Noah!" Teresa cried. "Noah! Is my son okay? Please take care of my baby." She started to cry when the realization of her circumstances started to make sense.

"He seems to be okay mam. He is crying, probably scared from the impact. He had a small amount of glass on him from the flying glass. We will get him out and on a back board as soon as we can get the doors open. Do you know your name?"

"Teresa. Teresa Lisbon Jane."

"Do you work for the FBI? I recognize your name. You are married to Patrick Jane?" asked the paramedic.

"Yes. Can you please call my husband? Wait! Can you call Kimball Cho? He is my boss. I want him to tell me husband what has happened. It will be better if Cho tells him."

"Yes mam. We will call right now. We will have him meet us at the hospital. We should have you and your son out shortly."

"Thank you." Teresa said as she heard the crunching of metal, assuming that the jaws of life were being used to open the door.

"Teresa? Are you ok? You are breathing a little heavy. Is your chest hurting?"

"A little. It feels a little tight." answered Teresa as she lost consciousness again.

"We need to get her out of her stat or we may lose her!" yelled the paramedic.

Wylie knocked on the interrogation room door and opened it slightly. "Uh, Agent Cho? I need to talk to you for a minute."

Cho looked irritated as he answered Wylie. "I am in the middle of an interview Agent Wylie. Is this important?"

"Uh, yes sir. Very important sir."

"Excuse me. I will be right back Jane." said Cho.

As Cho stepped out of the interrogation room, he looked at Wylie and noticed a strange look on his face. "This better damn well be important for you to get me out of a witness interview."

"It is sir. There is an Officer Marsh from Austin P.D. on the phone for you. He says it is urgent, something to do with Lisbon." answered Wylie.

Cho walked over to his desk wondering why Austin P.D. was calling. They didn't have a case that Austin P.D. was involved in. Curious, Cho picked up the phone. "This is Agent Cho. How can I help you?"

"Agent Cho, this is Officer Marsh from Austin P.D. Do you know a Teresa Lisbon or a Teresa Jane?

"Uh, yes sir. She is one of my agents and a good friend. Is there something wrong?" Cho responded, more apprehensive than curious now.

"Agent Lisbon or Agent Jane, has been involved in a motor vehicle accident. She said her husband worked with you but asked us to contact you." relayed Officer Marsh.

"Oh my God. Is she ok? What happened and where? Wait! Her son, her son Noah was with her. Is he ok? Cho asked.

"The accident happened at the corner of South Congress and E. 2nd Street. It appears that a drunk driver ran through the intersection and hit her on the driver's side of her vehicle. The fire department is working to get her and the baby out of the vehicle. Agent Lisbon's son appears to be doing good, just scared and crying. Agent Lisbon has some injuries, but until we can get her out, the paramedics cannot determine the extent of those injuries. But she has been talking and asked us to call you so that you could inform her husband. She said it would be better coming from you."

"Well that is definitely Teresa talking, so it sounds like she is doing ok for now. Thanks for calling me. Her husband is fiercely protective of his family so getting news like this will be hard for him to hear. I know him well, so I can break it to him" stated Cho.

"As soon as we get them out, we will be transporting them to the trauma center. You can have her husband meet us there." Officer Marsh replied.

"Thanks again Officer Marsh. If anything changes please call me as soon as possible on my cell phone at 555-233-3423. Patrick Jane is here at the office and we will head over to the hospital now. Please tell Teresa I will take care of Patrick and bring him to the hospital. Good bye."

"Wylie, get Jane into an open interview room. Preferably at the end of the hallway. If he ask, tell him you are bringing in the next witness. Teresa and Noah have been in an accident. The fire department is trying to get them out of the vehicle and to the hospital. This in NOT going to be good Wylie. When Jane finds out, I don't know how he will react. Also, call downstairs and get us a car to take us to the hospital. We may need a couple of agents to help. Jane may be hard to handle."

"Yes sir. Are Teresa and Noah okay?" Wylie replied concerned.

"Teresa asked the officer to call me so that I could give Jane the news. If she was able think about Jane's reaction, I'm hoping she will be fine. Noah seems to be fine, just crying and scared at this moment."

Cho stood there for a moment, too shocked to move. This couldn't be happening. Teresa was one of his best friends and Noah was his god son. How was he going to tell Jane? How would Jane react? He had lost one wife and child and Cho wasn't sure how he was going to react when he thought he ran the risk of losing another wife and child. No one ever knew how Jane would react to situations, especially involving Teresa and Noah. If she was hit on the driver's side and they couldn't easily get her or Noah out of the vehicle, it couldn't be that good.

Cho stood outside the door to the interview room that Wylie had put Jane in. He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for what he was about to do as he opened the door. Jane turned around as Cho walked in. From the look on Cho's face, Jane knew something was wrong.

"Cho what's wrong?" asked Jane.

"Jane. I need you to sit down. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Cho? Is there a problem with the witnesses? Did the third one change his mind about cooperating?" Jane asked hoping against hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"No. Jane, this is about Teresa."

Cho had never been able to read his consultant very well. However, at that moment, he could read exactly what Patrick Jane was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I have tried to respond to all but had two guest that I couldn't respond to and I want to thank you here. This is a longer chapter. I will post Chapter 4 some time tomorrow or Monday. There will be some angst in this story, BUT I would never write a story where Jane, Lisbon and Noah are not happy and healthy in the end. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Jane, Teresa and Noah have been in an automobile accident." Cho said, stopping to gauge Jane's reaction. Jane was quiet, very quiet. "They are being taken to the Trauma Center. Teresa asked the paramedics to call me so that I could tell you what happened. That's a good thing."

Jane slowly stood up and walked to the door. "I need to go Cho. I need to see my wife and son." Jane said calmly, too calmly in Cho's opinion.

"Jane? Jane? Look at me. Teresa and Noah will be fine. I have a car waiting downstairs to take us to the hospital. I am going with you."

"Thank you Cho. That means a lot." Jane said, still worrying Cho with his too quiet demeanor.

Jane and Cho walked through the bullpen towards the elevators.

"The car is waiting downstairs." Wylie relayed to Cho. "They know where to go."

"Thanks Wylie. I will call when I know something."

The elevator doors opened and Jane and Cho got in. When the elevator doors shut, Cho spoke. "Jane, don't go to your dark place. Teresa and Noah need you. They are alive and on their way to the hospital. If Teresa asked the paramedics to call me so that I could tell you about the accident, you know she was alert and talking. She knew how you would react."

"Cho? Thank you. I am very upset that my wife and child were in an accident, but I promise I will not run away. I promised Teresa I would never do that again. I would never run away from her or my son. I HAVE changed. It still scares the hell out of me thinking I could lose them, but I am at peace with what happened to Angela and Charlotte. I promised you on the day of my wedding, I would never hurt Teresa and I would always be there for her. I can't promise that I won't be freaked out occasionally, you have to give me that. "

"Ok Jane, I believe you. You are allowed to freak out, Teresa would expect that. As long as you don't run, we are ok. Now let's get to the hospital."

The fire department finally got the doors released and were able to get Teresa and Noah out of the vehicle onto back boards. The paramedics were able to start IV lines on both patients. Teresa's blood pressure and pulse were leveling out.

"Teresa? We are taking you and your son to the Trauma Center. We were able to locate Agent Cho and your husband should be meeting us at the hospital. Your son still seems a little agitated. His color and vitals look good. Do you know when he needs to eat again? Does he take a pacifier?"

"I breastfeed him or he takes a bottle of breastmilk if I am away from him. He also has a pacifier. There should be both in his diaper bag. He last ate at 7:00 this morning."

"His diaper bag was smashed during the accident and the bottles inside were damaged. We will look for his pacifier. We don't want you to breastfeed him right now until we can determine your injuries and his. Also, we have started you on some medications that would not agree with him. We will work to calm him down with his pacifier and when we get to the hospital, they can feed him."

"Let me talk to him. My voice may calm him down."

"We have him on a baby back board and someone can hold him in the ambulance so that he can see you and you can talk to him. How old is he?

"Thank you. He is seven months old. Oh, I just remembered, we were just at his pediatrician's office. He has an ear infection and I have a prescription for antibiotics. Maybe that is what he is so fussy about. He had Tylenol at 3:00 am this morning, but nothing since."

"I will let the hospital know. Once they examine him, they will give me something for the ear infection."

The paramedics continued to work to get Teresa and Noah loaded in the ambulance. Soon they were on their way to the hospital.

Teresa was worried about Jane and his reaction to the news of the accident. He promised her he would never run again, and she believed him. He would never leave her or Noah, she was confident of that. She was more concerned about his need for vengeance against whoever hit her. She'd heard the police officers talking about the cause of the accident possibly being a drunk driver.

Jane and Cho arrived at the hospital minutes after the ambulance carrying Teresa and Noah. Jane walked calmly up to the emergency room desk. "I am looking for Teresa Jane and Noah Jane. They were in an automobile accident and were being brought in by ambulance. They are my wife and son."

"The ambulance just arrived and they are being evaluated by the trauma team. A doctor will be out shortly to talk to you." the clerk stated.

"I need to see them." Jane said a little agitated.

"Sir, a doctor will be out to talk to you shortly. I have some paperwork that I need you to fill out on your wife and son."

Jane took a deep breath. "What do you need?"

"The paramedics were able to get some information from your wife, her driver's license and insurance card. Does your son have a middle name? What is his date of birth?"

"His name is Noah Patrick Jane and his date of birth is September 21, 2015. Do you know when the doctor will be out?"

"The doctor will be out when he has finished examining your wife and son. Look over this paperwork and if everything is correct for your son, please sign where it says 'Signature of Parent.' Then check over this paperwork for your wife and sign where it says 'Signature of Patient Representative.'

Jane looked over both sets of paperwork and tried to use his breathing techniques to remain calm while waiting for the doctor. He signed both sets of paperwork and handed them back to the ER clerk.

"Mr. Jane. I am sure the doctor will be out shortly. Thank you for taking care of the paperwork."

Jane walked over to the seating area where Cho was sitting. "Cho, I am losing it here. I need to know how Teresa and Noah are. I don't know how long my patience will last here. Also, I need to know what happened. Who hit them?"

"I'm sure the doctor will be out soon. And Jane, your focus needs to be on Teresa and Noah, not what happened right now. We will get with Austin PD and make sure the case is worked correctly. But for now, concentrate on your wife and son." answered Cho.

"I know Teresa and Noah are my priority Cho. I just need to know what happened."

"Jane, Red John is dead. He can't hurt you or your family. This was a car accident. Accidents happen every day Jane. All I know is the accident wasn't Teresa's fault but the person that hit her could have just been careless. Accidents do not need to be avenged."

Before Jane could comment any further, a doctor walked through the doors of the ER. "Mr. Jane?"

Jane jumped up. "I'm Mr. Jane. How are my wife and son? Can I see them?"

"Mr. Jane, I am Dr. Clark. I have been taking care of your wife and one of my colleagues has been taking care of your son. Have a seat, and I will bring you up to date on both your wife and son's conditions."

Jane took a deep breath and looked cautiously at the doctor.

"Let's start with your son. He looks really good. His preliminary test are all normal. He was very agitated when he was brought in. However, between the chaos of the accident and his ear infection, coupled with the fact that he was probably sleepy and hungry, could explain his agitation. Your wife was able to tell the paramedics that she had breastfed him at 7:00 a.m. The bottles that were in his diaper bag were damaged in the accident so they were not able to be used. We were finally able to get him to take some formula from a bottle and he settled down somewhat, although he was not happy about it. He does have a small cut on his forehead from flying glass, but we didn't need to stitch it. Otherwise, he looks good. We are going to keep him overnight just for observation. Given his age and his inability to tell us if anything is hurting him, we want to watch him a little longer. You can take him home tomorrow if nothing comes up before then."

"Thank you Dr. Clark. Noah takes after his mother when he is hungry and tired. They both get a little cranky!" Jane said with a slight smile on his face. "I will have someone run by our house and pick up some extra bottles for Noah for this evening if that is alright."

"Yes. That would be fine Mr. Jane and probably a good idea" answered Dr. Clark.

"Now, what about my wife?" asked Jane.

"Your wife did receive some injuries. She has a broken left arm right below the elbow. We will be prepping her for surgery to repair the fracture. She also has a laceration right below her hairline on the right side. We have stitched that with approximately 6 stitches. She also has some deep bruising on her left hip and across her chest where her seatbelt was. The x-rays were negative on both areas. She will be uncomfortable for a while, but those areas should heal completely. However, we are concerned about the area across her chest where the seatbelt bruised her. The x-rays were negative, but she was having some discomfort with breathing and some tightness in that area at the accident scene. She has been breathing well while she has been here and she doesn't feel the tightness anymore. It could have been from the initial impact and anxiety from the accident itself. Also, as can be expected, she was very concerned about your son's well being which added to her anxiety. We will keep a close eye on that in the event she starts having those troubles again. She was also unconscious when the paramedics first arrived at the scene. She was also disoriented for a time, not understanding that she had a child or that he was in the car. We believe she has a mild concussion. The police and paramedics believe your wife didn't see the car coming through the intersection and that could have caused the disorientation when she regained consciousness and she was trying to understand what happened."

"Can I see her before you take her for surgery?" asked Jane.

"Absolutely Mr. Jane. Then you can sit with your son. He will be going up to the pediatric floor shortly. I will come to his room when surgery is complete and give you an update on your wife." answered Dr. Clark.

"Thank you Dr. Clark."

"Follow me and I will take you back to your wife."

"Cho? I am going back to see Teresa before they take her for surgery and then I am going to sit with Noah. Can you run to our house and get all of Noah's bottles out of the refrigerator? We have a small cooler in the pantry that you can put them in. I will text you Noah's room number when they move him upstairs."

"Sure Jane. Let me know if you or Teresa need anything else."

"I will Cho. Hey? Thanks. I know you have been and probably still are worried about my reactions to all this. I am fine. Well, not really fine, but I can handle this. Teresa and Noah are my one priority right now. I am here for them, nowhere else."

"I know Jane. You are definitely a changed man. I'm proud of you." said Cho.

"Thanks Cho."

"Ok Dr. Clark I am ready." Jane turned to Dr. Clark.

 _The phone rang and was picked up on the second ring. "Uh sir? Uh,…."_

" _Evans? Is it done? Is Teresa Jane dead?" the person on the other end asked._

" _Uh, about that. I did just as you said but she survived. She is hurt but the fire department got her out of the vehicle and she is in the hospital." Evans answered._

" _You imbecile. I told you exactly what to do and you failed. I want her dead!"_

" _She is in the hospital. Uh sir, she had a baby in her vehicle. A little boy. He looked like he was less than a year old."_

 _There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "A baby? So, Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane produced a spawn." the man laughed. "This changes things. I need to go, I need to hire a nanny. I will_ be _entertaining a baby soon and you will make that happen for me. Do you understand me? I want that baby."_

" _Uh, yes sir. I will see what I can do." Evans answered, not at all sure what he was going to do and how he got himself involved in all of this._

" _No. You will not see what you can do. You will do it!" the man said with increasing anger. "I want that baby and I want him now."_

" _Yes sir." Evans ended the call._

" _How am I going to get that baby? If I don't I am dead. If I do, I may be dead too." Evan thought to himself. He hung his head trying to decide where his life went so wrong._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Clark and Jane walked through the double emergency doors. Jane would be lying if he didn't acknowledge the knots in his stomach. He was a changed man, but the thought of losing a second family was still in the fore front of his mind. That would probably never go away.

"Here we are Mr. Jane. You have about 15 minutes before we take her to surgery. One of the nurses will take you to your son."

"Thanks again Dr. Clark. Please take care of my wife."

"We will Mr. Jane. I know about your past. Your family is safe. I understand from the paramedics, your wife saved your son from more injury by placing that blanket over the window. She saved him from flying glass. Also, by placing the diaper bag and her purse between the car seat and the door, it added extra cushion for him."

"Thank you Dr. Clark. That means a lot to me."

Jane took a deep breath and walked into Teresa's cubicle. His breath caught in his throat when he saw all the monitors, wires and tubes attached to his wife. He knew she was ok, but it was still disconcerting to see her that way.

"Teresa, sweetheart?" said Jane softly.

Teresa slowly opened her eyes. Jane stood there looking very worried. She could see the pain of the situation in his eyes. Tears started forming in her eyes. She was very happy to see him but concerned that he would be angry at her about the accident.

"Jane" cried Teresa. "I' m so sorry. I never saw the car. I was talking to Noah and never saw the other vehicle. I'm so sorry. I….."

Jane bent down and placed a kiss on Teresa's lips to hush her cries. He stroked her cheek as she continue to cry. He had to make sure she knew he was not angry with her for the accident, but he also knew she needed to cry her fears away.

"Teresa. Look at me. I love you. This accident was NOT your fault. I'm not angry with you. You protected our son. Noah is fine because of you. You putting that blanket up saved him from flying glass. They're keeping him overnight just for observation. He'll be released tomorrow. Thank you for protecting our son. You are an excellent mother. I love you very much and Noah loves you."

"Patrick, I was so scared. I could hear Noah crying but I couldn't help him." Teresa continue to cry. "I love you. Thank you for not being angry with me."

"Teresa, I could never be angry with you for something that was not your fault. Look, remember what I said on our wedding day? We will always look on the bright side?"

"Yes."

"This is one of those times we have to look on the bright side. You and Noah are fine. You'll both recover from this. I'm still here, I didn't run!" smiled Jane. "I won't say I didn't freak out just a little."

Teresa smiled at Jane's attempt to make her laugh. She raised her eyebrow in her Lisbon way of questioning Jane's statement.

"Well okay. Maybe I did freak out more than just a little. Cho reminded me what he told me on our wedding day. He would kick my ass if I hurt you or even thought about running away again. That thought never crossed my mind, I promise. You know I'd never leave you or Noah. However, I do thank you for having the police call Cho." Jane laughed as he placed another kiss on Teresa's lips.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Jane?" the nurse stepped in the room. "We're ready to take Mrs. Jane to surgery."

Teresa could see a cloud of fear cross Jane's face. "I'll be fine, Patrick. Go see Noah now. Kiss him for me. You'll see me again shortly."

Jane gave Teresa one final kiss before the orderlies got Teresa's bed ready to take her to surgery. "I love you Teresa."

"I love you too Patrick, very much."

"Please take care of her. She means everything to me." Jane said to the nurse.

"We will Mr. Jane. She's in good hands. I promise. Dr. Clark will come to your son's room when he finishes in surgery." the nurse answered.

"Thank you."

As Teresa was rolled down to surgery, another nurse showed Jane to Noah's cubicle. When Jane walked in, he took another deep breath. Noah was sleeping and looked so peaceful. Jane's chest swelled with love for his son. People always say when your child is born you fall in love immediately. However, for him, he fell in love with this child the minute Teresa told him she was pregnant. He remembered the day Noah was born. It had been a long, intense labor and Teresa had had some choice words for him, his anatomy, the future of their sex life and so forth. However, the moment Noah was delivered all that fell away and Teresa was just as in love with Noah as he was. She had already started talking about having another baby.

Jane texted Noah's room number to Cho and then reached in the crib and picked Noah up. He swayed easily to get Noah settled down on his chest, hoping he would stay asleep. He gently sat down on the couch in the room. He pulled his legs up and laid down with Noah still sleeping. Jane hoped he'd stay asleep until Cho could get back with his bottles. Before long, both father and son were sound asleep.

Cho walked into Noah's room and smiled when he saw Jane asleep on the couch with Noah on his chest. He never understood how Jane could sleep where ever he was. He walked over and tapped Jane gently on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at Noah who was beginning to stir.

"Great timing Cho. Noah is just waking up and will be hungry." Jane replied.

"Teresa still in surgery? How was she?" Cho asked.

"The doctor hasn't come in yet, so she's still in surgery. She was doing good. She was in some pain, but she was really worried that I would be mad at her for the accident." Jane answered.

Noah started to fuss and squirm. "Let me get the nurse and see if she can warm up his bottle and put the other bottles in a refrigerator." said Cho.

"Thanks." Noah increased his fussing and squirming. Jane found his pacifier in the crib and hoped he could settle him down until Cho could get back. Noah took the pacifier and settled down. However, Jane knew his son, the pacifier would only last so long.

"Hey little man, Uncle Cho is seeing to your bottle. He'll be back in a minute. Mommy was so worried about you. It may be awhile before she can hold you again. She'll be back snuggling with you before you know it." Jane said lovingly to Noah.

The door to Noah's room opened and Dr. Clark walked in. "Mr. Jane?"

"Dr. Clark."

"Surgery is done and your wife's arm should heal very well. She shouldn't have any lasting effects. We were also able to remove the rest of the glass from her cuts."

"Great. Can I see her?" asked Jane.

"Mr. Jane. We did have some issues keeping her blood pressure under control. We're going to move her up to ICU when she comes out of recovery. We're doing this as a precaution and believe she will be fine. The seat belt could have bruised her heart during the accident and that is what is causing the fluctuations in her blood pressure. We will watch her in ICU and make sure the fluctuations settle down." Dr. Clark explained.

"What happens if you can't get the pressure under control? Jane asked, very concerned about his wife.

"We'll run some test in a few days if the fluctuations don't settle down. However, we are confident the fluctuations will settle down and she will be fine."

"Thank you Dr. Clark. Can I see her now?" Jane asked, kissing the top of Noah's head.

"She should be in ICU in about 15 minutes. You can see her then. I'll make my rounds later and maybe we'll have an update then."

"Thanks again, doctor. I'll be up in a few minutes when my son's godfather gets back to stay with him."

Dr. Clark walked out and a short time later, Cho walked in the room. He noticed a concerned look on Jane's face and knew something may have happened.

"Jane? Is everything alright?"

"Teresa is out of surgery and her arm will heal nicely. However, they had some trouble keeping her blood pressure stable. She'll be moved to ICU so they can watch her. The doctor thinks the seatbelt may have bruised her heart and caused the fluctuations in her blood pressure. He thinks the fluctuations will settle down. I assume she just needs rest. I can go see her now. Can you stay with Noah until I get back?"

"Sure Jane. You know I love spoiling my god son. Don't worry Jane. Teresa is strong, she'll be ok." commented Cho.

"Thanks Cho. I'll be back soon. I want to spend some time with Teresa. I need to make sure she knows I don't blame her for the accident. It was just that, an accident. There are drunk drivers around all the time unfortunately."

Jane walked down the hall and took the elevator to ICU. He entered the ICU area and approached the nurse's desk.

"I'm here to see my wife, Teresa Jane. Dr. Clark said she would be here by now."

"Yes Mr. Jane. Follow me and I'll take you to her cubicle. Dr. Clark said you could stay as long as you wanted to."

"Thank you."

Jane walked over to Teresa's right side. He wanted to make sure he didn't bump her repaired left arm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." Jane said quietly.

Teresa's eyes fluttered open. "Patrick."

"Hey you. How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Woozy. I hate this feeling. How's Noah?"

"He's good. Cho's with him right now. By the time I get the two of you home, he'll be royally spoiled." Jane laughed.

"Glad he's ok. I love you." Teresa said hesitantly.

"Teresa? Look at me. Everything is good. What happened was NOT your fault. Our son is fine and you will be too. I love you and I do NOT blame you at all. Drunk drivers are a real problem. It's always the people they hit that suffer and not the drunk driver." Jane explained.

"I love you too, so much. I am so tired. Am I still in recovery?" Teresa asked.

"No, you're in ICU. They had some problems keeping your blood pressure regulated so they want to watch you closely for a little while. The doctor said you'll be fine, you just need some rest." Jane placed another kiss on Teresa's forehead. "Close your eyes and rest some more. I'll stay here with you for a while and then I'll go down to Noah's room. Cho went to the house and got his bottles from the refrigerator. He's much happier now."

"Good. Give him a kiss for me and tell him I love him."

"I already have. Sleep now sweetheart." Jane said.

Teresa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jane sat by and watched her sleep. He loved watching her sleep although he would rather it be in their own bed and not a hospital bed. He closed his eyes and thought about their wedding day and how happy they both were. He didn't think he could get any happier until a few hours later when Teresa told him they were having a baby. That was a great day.

Jane jumped as monitors started going off. He opened his eyes as nurses were running into the room. "Sir, we need you to step outside" one of the nurses said to Jane.

"Teresa!" Jane cried. "What's happening?"

"Her blood pressure is dropping. Please step outside sir."

"She is my wife, I am staying."

"Sir, please step outside or we will have you removed. We need space to help your wife."

Jane ran his hands through his hair as he watched the medical team working on Teresa. He stepped outside the cubicle but didn't leave ICU. Teresa had to be okay. She just had to be. He couldn't lose another wife. He didn't know if he would or could survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I couldn't leave you with the cliffhanger from Chapter 4, so I decided to post Chapter 5. It is a short chapter and takes care of this cliffhanger but starts a whole roller coaster ride! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the great support.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Mr. Jane?" Dr. Clark said as he walked out of Teresa's cubicle.

"Dr. Clark. Is Teresa going to be okay?"

"Yes Mr. Jane. She just had some more fluctuations. We changed her medication and we're hoping that will work. We'd like to do an ultrasound of her heart to look for any problems. We'd also like to give her a few more hours to recover from surgery. Then we'll take her for the ultrasound."

"Thank you doctor. By all means do the ultrasound and whatever else you need to do to make sure she's alright."

"We'll give her about an hour and then we'll take her to ultrasound. If anything shows up we should know right away. If it doesn't show anything, we'll continue with the rest and medications."

Jane sat down next to Teresa and placed soft kisses on the back of her hand. He was working hard to get his breathing under control. He sat there for a while remembering the last two years and how great they had been. He knew life couldn't be perfect forever. However, from the time he stepped on that plane and declared his love for Teresa, life had been as close to perfect as one could get. He decided not to think about stupidly running off for a short time after Vega's death and getting kidnapped by Joseph Keller. Both of those convinced him to propose to Teresa so they just contributed to their near perfect life!

Cho stepped out of the elevator and saw Jane standing in the hallway outside of ICU.

"Is everything okay? How's Teresa? Oh, Wylie's with Noah. " Cho asked.

"I'm worried Cho. Monitors started going off and they made me leave Teresa's room. Her blood pressure started fluctuating again. They're doing an ultrasound of her heart. They believe the seatbelt bruised her heart during the accident. I am assuming that whether they find anything or not, they'll continue with medications and rest. If her heart is bruised, it'll just take time to heal."

"She'll be fine Jane. Teresa is strong and she's a fighter. She'll fight through this for you and Noah."

"I know Cho. She's stronger than any woman I know."

"Officer Marsh called. He is on his way over. He said they have some information about the accident and he has some questions." Cho informed Jane.

"What kind of questions could he have?" Jane asked.

"He didn't say." Cho answered.

Officer Marsh found Jane and Cho in the waiting room outside of ICU. "Mr. Jane, Agent Cho?"

"Officer Marsh." Cho said, both men shaking hands with the police officer.

"How are your wife and son Mr. Jane?" Officer Marsh asked.

"My son's doing great. My wife just had surgery on her broken arm but she's having some problems with her blood pressure. The doctor thinks she'll be fine after some rest and medication. Thank you for asking. Agent Cho said you have some questions." Jane answered.

"Yes sir, I do. We've been looking at your wife's accident as just that, a drunk driving accident. However, some evidence has been found that may change our investigation." Officer Marsh explained.

Jane and Cho looked at each other and then back to the police officer. "What evidence have you found that changes the investigation?" Cho asked.

"When we were going through the suspected drunk driver's vehicle, we found your home address and work address on a piece of paper Mr. Jane." Officer Marsh responded hesitantly.

"What else did you find?" Jane asked knowing there was more.

"We also found pictures of your wife coming and going from your driveway. There were also pictures of her entering and exiting your FBI building." Officer Marsh answered.

"Were the pictures just of Teresa? Were Jane or Noah in any of the photos?" Cho asked.

"The only pictures we found were of Mrs. Jane, along with the addresses. The truck the suspect was driving was reported stolen last night. We've fingerprinted the inside of the truck and all of the bottles and cans found inside. We're not sure what information, if anything, we'll be able to get. We think all the bottles and cans were planted in the truck now that we believe the accident was staged to look like a drunk driving accident." Officer Marsh offered, attempting to give the victim's husband what information he could.

"I want to see the pictures." Jane said. "I may be able to figure out about when the pictures were taken."

"I have them right here." Marsh handed Jane a manila envelope containing the pictures.

Jane took the envelope but didn't immediately open it. He knew Teresa was here in the hospital, close to him where he could protect her, but he couldn't shake the feelings that were invoked of the Red John days. He knew he wouldn't see a red smiley face in the envelope, but it didn't stop his thoughts.

"Jane, you okay?" Cho asked.

"Yeah Cho, I'm fine. I know Teresa's here and safe but it doesn't make looking at these pictures any easier. Knowing someone has been watching her and taking pictures of her makes my blood boil."

"Jane, you know this isn't Red John, right?"

"Yes Cho, I do know that but I can't help some of those old feelings from coming up. I just wish I knew if she's the target because of a case she worked on or because of me."

Jane opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures. He took a deep breath, "These were taken in the last couple of days. I recognize the clothes she has on as ones she has worn recently."

Cho pulled out his cell phone. "This is Cho, I need a security detail sent to the Trauma Center immediately. Teresa Jane's accident was no accident, she has been targeted."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Cho? I need to make sure Teresa and Noah are both safe."

"We'll keep them safe Jane."

"When did Marsh say we'd have fingerprint results back from the lab? That is our only lead we have right now to find out who did this-who is doing this. They tried to kill her. Once they know she survived the crash they will probably try again."

"Hopefully we'll have something by this afternoon. With any luck, the guy's prints will be on file.

Dr. Clark walked down the hallway to where Cho and Jane were sitting. "Mr. Jane, the ultrasound showed some bruising on her heart. It doesn't look too bad so with medication and rest your wife's blood pressure fluctuations should level out and return to normal. I want to keep her in ICU until she can go an extended period of time without any episodes."

"Thanks Dr. Clark. That actually works to our favor." Jane said as Dr. Clark looked at him quizzically.

"How is that Mr. Jane?

"We now know that my wife's accident was not an accident. She was intentionally hit. We'll be posting a security detail outside of the ICU unit and I'll supply you with a list people who are allowed in to see her. That list will be very, very short."

"Do you think the person who hit your wife will try again? asked Dr. Clark.

"We have information that she was being followed in the days prior to the collision and someone who goes to that much trouble will definitely attempt something again. When that occurs is the question. They may attempt it soon or lay low for a little while. We just don't know. But where my wife is concerned, I will take all precautions I have available."

"We'll assist you all we can Mr. Jane. Anyone who tries to kill a woman and her baby needs to hunted down and buried under the jail."

"Thank you Dr. Clark. I really appreciate that."

Teresa was just starting to come around when Jane entered her cubicle. She wished her head was clearer, but she knew if that happened it meant the pain medication was wearing off and the intense pain would return. She also hated not being able to hold Noah and comfort him after what had happened. Her only peace of mind was Noah was too young to understand or remember what happened.

"Hey you." Teresa said as Jane walked over to her bed.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling." Jane asked.

"I can say I have felt better. The pain meds are working but I hate how they make me feel. How's Noah?"

"Being spoiled by Wylie. And Cho and all of the nurses. He's a little charmer." Jane laughed.

"He takes after his daddy." Teresa said smiling.

"That he does my dear. The more charming you are the less you have to apologize for things you do."

"You _**WILL NOT**_ teach our son to charm his way out of trouble Patrick. I _**WILL**_ shoot you."

"I'll chalk that statement up to the pain meds my dear. You know I will not teach our son to charm his way out of trouble."

"Well you have always tried to charm your way out of trouble with me." Teresa said with a smile on her face.

"You know I have not done that since we have been together as a couple. I do try to charm you sweetheart, but for far better reasons than to get out of trouble." Jane replied, wriggling his eyes.

"Shush you. Don't make me laugh, it hurts to laugh."

"Sorry my dear." Jane said, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Glad to see you have some of your spunk back. And besides, I think our little Noah's charms will come from genetics and not education."

"Great just what I need. Two of you trying to charm me and everyone else around."

"Well maybe three or four of us! You were talking about having another baby at some point. Maybe one or two more."

"Well any other babies better be girls. Then I'll teach them to be badass women, not charmers.

"That's fine with me if they look and act like their mother. However, I'll have my hands full intimidating the young men who will inevitably come around."

Both Jane and Lisbon laughed at the thought of Noah charming people and their future girls kicking ass.

"I said don't make me laugh." Teresa said holding her arm.

"You okay. Is it time for more pain meds? Patrick asked.

"Yes, but I want to try to stop taking all the pain medication. I want to be alert when you bring Noah by as soon as he is released. Also, I hate how they make me feel."

"I understand, but I don't want to see you in pain. At least for a few days you need to stay ahead of the pain. If you let the pain get ahead it is much worse trying to get it back under control."

"Ok call the nurse. The pain is getting worse."

Jane buzzed for the nurse to bring Teresa something for her pain. "As soon as the medicine takes effect and you fall asleep, I'm going back down to Noah's room. Wylie needs to leave soon and I want to feed Noah and get him to sleep."

"That sounds good. Give him a kiss for me and tell him I love him."

"I will." Patrick said as he leaned down to give Teresa another kiss.

Later, after the medicine kicked in and Teresa fell asleep, Jane went back to Noah's room.

 _The phone rang only once before someone picked up. "Do you have that baby for me yet?"_

" _Uh, no sir. There's always some FBI person with him. There's also a police officer outside his hospital room. I'll keep trying to find a way."_

" _Evans? Why is there a police officer outside the child's room? If you made this appear to be a drunk driving accident why all the protection? Is there something you haven't told me?" the caller on the other end was getting highly agitated._

" _Well sir…" Evan started before being cut off._

" _WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAN?" yelled the caller._

" _Well sir, there were a lot of people around and I, um….., um….., well I sort of forgot the pictures and, uh….., uh…..., all the information on the Janes in the vehicle when I ran." Evans answered, knowing he was a dead man._

 _There was a long silence on the other end. Evans couldn't tell if the caller was still there or if he had disconnected the call. He sat holding the phone for another few minutes before the caller responded again._

" _Evans? Listen to me and listen to me good. If you want to live any longer, you_ _ **will**_ _bring that baby to me within 24 hours or I_ _ **will**_ _send someone to bring you to me. Do you understand me?"_

" _Yes sir." Evans answered._

" _If I have to send someone to bring you to me, when I finish with you, your own mother will not recognize you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"_

" _Yes sir. I will find a way somehow." Evans answered._

" _You BETTER find a way or die trying."_

 _The call was disconnected and Evans knew he had to find a way to get that baby or in 24 hours he would be dead and his death would not be merciful._

As Jane walked into Noah's room, Wylie had the baby standing on his legs and was blowing raspberry bubbles on Noah's belly. His son laughed the cute baby laugh that Jane could not get enough of.

"Is Uncle Wylie spoiling you?" Jane asked.

At the sound of his father's voice, Noah started jumping up and down on Wylie's legs and then reached his hands out for Jane to pick him up, which Jane did without hesitation.

"Has Noah been good for you Wylie?"

"He's always good Jane. Noah's a great kid. He does keep looking at the door like he is looking for you or Teresa. Has is Teresa?" Wylie asked.

"She's doing pretty good. She is having some pain but doesn't like taking the pain medication. At least there were not fluctuations in her blood pressure while I was with her this time. Maybe the medication and rest is working." Jane answered.

"The doctor came by and looked at Noah. He said he'd come back around a little later to let you know how Noah is doing and when you can take him home." Wylie explained.

"Good. Hopefully he'll be released tomorrow as planned. I want to take him to Teresa's room so she can see him and then I need to figure out what I am going to do so that I can stay around here with Teresa while he is at home."

Jane knew exactly what he was going to do. He would call Virgil and May Minelli to watch Noah. They were the closest thing to grandparents Noah had and they loved him. He knew Minelli would guard Noah with his life. That thought worried Jane because whoever tried to kill Teresa was definitely going to try again. Those surveillance photos of his wife were top notch, not taken by amateurs. Until they had some type of lead on who was after his family, Jane couldn't rest. Not having a clue to who was out there scared him more than he wanted to admit.

The next morning, after running to his house to shower, change and get some items for Noah, Jane was back in his son's room getting him changed and dressed since the doctor would be coming around shortly to release him. Noah had an uneventful night and could go home. Just as he was finished snapping Noah's onesie, there was a knock at the door and the officer stationed outside his room stuck his head in.

"Mr. Jane? There's a couple here that would like to see you. Wayne and Grace Rigsby?" the officer relayed the information to Jane.

"Yes, please let them in." Jane said happily.

As Wayne and Grace stepped in the door, Jane picked Noah up and met them half way. Giving both a hug, Jane asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"How could we not come? Teresa and Noah were in a serious accident Cho told us. We had to come see them and make sure they were alright." Grace answered.

"What about your business?" Jane asked as Wayne made funny faces at Noah.

"Remember we told you and Teresa, our business has really taken off and we have been able to hire almost a full staff. They can handle the day to day for a while so that we can be here." Grace answered.

"How is the little pumpkin here?" Wayne asked nodding his head towards Noah as Grace played with him.

"He is doing great. He's being released this morning." Jane answered as Noah laid his head on Jane's shoulder acting shy.

"Awesome." said Grace. "And Teresa?"

"Teresa is doing well too. She is having some pain with her broken arm and a lot of general soreness from the accident. She has been having some fluctuations in her blood pressure that have had the doctors concerned. Her heart was bruised by the seatbelt in the accident. However, the doctors believe the blood pressure issue will be resolved with medication and rest. When I was with her last night, she didn't have any fluctuations. Which is great, because the episodes she has had were very scary." Jane explained.

"How are you holding up?" Grace asked Jane.

"Ok Mother Grace, like I told Father Cho, I'm here to stay. I am not running away. You know I'm a changed man and promised my wife I'd never do that again. I have a son now and everyone can rest assured I am doubly committed to staying put." Jane answered, just a little irritated but understanding everyone's concern given his history. "Besides, you all warned me on our wedding day that you would all kick my ass if I hurt Teresa ever again and running away would hurt her. I don't want my ass kicked."

Grace smiled as she said, "I know Jane. We all know you love Teresa and Noah and would never run away again. I was just asking how you are holding up. I also know when you are worried, you don't sleep or eat. You know when you don't sleep or eat, it hurts Teresa too."

"Cho brought me something to eat last night and stood guard until I ate. I got something this morning when I ran to the house to shower and change and pick up some things for Noah. How's that Momma Grace?" Jane replied with a smile on his face.

"You're good for now. No ass kicking yet." Grace laughed.

"What's the plan?" Rigsby asked.

"Has Cho brought you both up to date on what's happened and what's been found?" Jane answered.

"You mean the pictures and the address information found in the vehicle that hit Teresa?" answered Rigsby.

"Yes. Not having a clue to who is behind this scares the hell out of me. Not knowing if it's me or Teresa that's the ultimate target makes me angry. We should have the fingerprint information this morning on the vehicle and the bottles and cans in the vehicle. I believe there will be so many fingerprints from all the staged items, it will take too much time to weed through them all." Jane explained.

"Look. As soon as Noah is released from here, I can take him back to your house and you can stay here with Teresa. Wayne can help Cho and the others sift through all the information and use whatever resources our business has to help catch whoever is behind this." Grace explained.

"Thanks Grace. Virgil and May will be here this afternoon to help also. You can help Wylie with the computer work Grace since there will be more than one set of hands to help with this little guy here." Jane said as he placed a kiss on his son's head.

"I'd like to go see Teresa. Is that okay Jane?" Grace asked.

"Yes, but I haven't told Teresa that this was no accident. I don't want her to know right now. With her blood pressure issues, I don't want her worried about anything else but getting well." Jane answered.

"You know she's going to be angry that you kept this from her don't you? She doesn't like it when you keep things from her. Especially something like this." Rigsby replied.

"I know. However, I believe keeping this from her right now is in her best interest and hopefully I can get her to understand that when the time comes to tell her." Jane said, confident what he was doing was the right thing to do but not that confident that Teresa would agree with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Grace peeked in Teresa's room and she appeared to be sleeping. She walked closer to the bed and Teresa opened her eyes.

"Hey boss." Grace said in a quiet voice.

"How many times have I told you I'm not your boss anymore?" Teresa laughed. "What are you doing here? Are Rigsby and the kids with you?

"How many times have I told you that you'll always be boss to me? Wayne's here but the kids are at home with my parents. Cho called and told us what happened to you and Noah and we had to come see how you both were." Grace answered.

"We are fine. Noah is being released today. I'll be here for a few more days. The doctors are getting my blood pressure under control and then I can get out of ICU and to a regular room and then they will release me. Have you seen Patrick?"

"We did. We went to Noah's room first. We called Cho when we got here and he was in Noah's room. Jane was getting him ready to go home. He's trying to get the doctors to let him bring Noah in here to see you first, but they are not being cooperative. They said he was too little to visit ICU. They don't want him to catch anything."

"I know that is for the best, but I really want to see my baby." Teresa said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I know you do boss. He's good. Jane's taking good care of him and so is Uncle Cho and Uncle Wylie. I can't believe how big he has gotten since you were in California 3 months ago."

"I know. He's growing up too fast." Teresa agreed.

"Wayne and I are going to take Noah to your house when he's released and Minelli and May are going to alternate with us to take care of him until you can come home.

"Did Patrick set all this up? I can't believe he has gotten everyone involved."

"We all love you and Noah boss. We're happy to help you when you need it. Cho actually called us and Jane called Minelli." Grace explained with a slight hesitation in her voice that Teresa knew well.

"Is there something I'm not being told Grace? Is Noah really okay?" Teresa asked, knowing there was something she wasn't being told.

"No boss, I promise, Noah's great."

"Grace? I know you well. There's something you are not telling me." Teresa said.

"I'm going back to Noah's room and find the guys. I will have Jane come see you when Noah's ready to go home."

"You tell my husband that if he's keeping something from me that I should know I'll shoot him when I get out of here. Tell him he better not come in here unless he's prepared to tell me what's going on. Do you understand Grace?"

Teresa's monitors started beeping as Grace was getting ready to leave. The nurse quickly walked in and checked the machines.

"Mrs. Jane. You blood pressure's a little elevated. Is everything alright?" the nurse asked.

"It will be once I see my husband and can find my gun!" Teresa stated.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked.

"Just joking." Teresa said with a half laugh. "I'll be fine once I talk to my husband."

"I'm going to go find him boss. I'll send him up. Don't worry about Noah. We'll take good care of him." Grace said, all too happy to get back to Noah's room. However, she wasn't looking forward to explaining to Jane that Teresa knew something was up. He was not going to be happy about that.

Grace walked into Noah's room just as Jane was putting the baby in his infant carrier so he could go home. Jane, Cho and Wayne all looked up as she walked in.

"There's a problem guys. Teresa knows there's something going on that she hasn't been told about. I swear Jane, I didn't say anything or even hint there was. I don't know how she knew there was something I wasn't telling her."

"It's okay Grace. You have no poker face and besides, my wife has become way too perceptive. I guess I've rubbed off on her too much and today not for the good.

Once Wayne, Grace and Cho had left to take Noah to his and Teresa's house, Jane took the elevator up to ICU to see his wife. This was not going to be fun, thought Jane. He knew he was going to have to lie to Teresa and endure her wrath when she found out he had.

Jane slowly pushed the door open to Teresa's room. She looked up as Jane stuck his head in the door.

"Do _**NOT**_ walk in here unless you plan to tell me what's going on. Do you understand me Jane?"

"Oh Jane is it?"

"Don't patronize me! Where is my son?" Teresa asked angrily.

"Whoa, Teresa. First of all, I am Patrick. Second of all, Noah is OUR son. Noah's with Grace, Wayne and Cho. They took him home so he could get back into his routine and sleep in his crib. Look, I understand that you're tired, in pain, anxious, scared, etc. However, it's far more important that you keep your blood pressure down and under control than knowing every detail about your accident."

Teresa looked at Patrick with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I am all those things you listed and I shouldn't take it out on you. I haven't seen my-our-son in 24 hours and I miss him. I know you're worried about me and you're having to run back and forth between me and Noah. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Teresa. I understand how you must feel. I wish I could have talked the doctor into letting me bring Noah to see you. But you understand that it's best he not come into the ICU? We don't want him to get sick. Look, I took a picture of him when he was all ready to go home with Grace." Jane pulled out his phone and showed Teresa the picture he took of Noah.

"He does look good and he is smiling. This makes me feel better. Thanks sweetheart."

"Your welcome love. Our little boy is very lucky to have you for a mother and so many friends that love him." Patrick said.

"He's also lucky because he has an incredible father who loves him and his mother very much and does everything he can to keep us safe and happy." Teresa said with tears running down her face.

Patrick leaned down and gave Teresa a tender kiss while wiping her tears away. "I love you very much Teresa and I WILL always do everything within my ability to keep you and Noah safe and happy. It's hard for me knowing that in this case, there's nothing I can do about accidents where a drunk driver is involved short of locking you and Noah in the house and never letting you out. Believe me, it's something I have thought about." Jane said with a chuckle.

"You do know that is not going to happen? Right?" Teresa said with a smile.

"Yes, I know you would never agree to that and it's not a way to live." Jane agreed.

"So what is going on?" Teresa asked.

"Austin PD is still trying to track down the guy who hit you and ran from the scene. They are running the prints they found in the vehicle and Cho should have some word on that later today. As soon as they find him, they can find out why he ran. I suspect he already has a DWI and didn't want another one." Jane explained trying his best to give Teresa enough information to satisfy her with as little lying as possible.

"People get stupid when they drink and don't have the frame of mind to understand that running makes it worse." Teresa replied.

Before Jane had to give Teresa any more information, Dr. Marsh walked in.

"Well Mrs. Jane, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. Some pain in the arm, but not too bad." Teresa answered.

"How is her blood pressure issues and how soon can she move to a regular room?" Jane asked.

"Well, her blood pressure issues seem stable right now. I would like to see how she does overnight here in ICU and if she has no further issues, I will see about moving her to a regular room tomorrow. After that, barring any problems she should be able to go home a day or two after being in a regular room. I'm sorry I couldn't allow your son to come to see you. At his age, he's still very susceptible to illness. ICU is not a place for someone his age.

"Thank you Dr. Clark. We do understand about Noah not being able to come in to see his mother. It's just hard for her especially with him being so little. She's still anxious about him being involved in the accident."

"I understand Mr. Jane. I'll be back this evening to check on you Mrs. Jane and hopefully we have your blood pressure issues under control so you can get home to your baby soon." Dr. Clark replied.

"Thanks again Dr. Clark. I appreciated everything you've done for our family." Teresa answered.

Dr. Clark left and Jane turned around to see Teresa with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks.

"Teresa, are you okay? Are you just frustrated that you have to be in ICU another night and in the hospital another few days?"

Teresa nodded her head but didn't speak. Jane's heart was breaking because she felt guilty about being away from Noah. Guilt had been very hard for Teresa to deal with when she went back to work after her maternity leave was over. She wanted to return to her job but she also wanted to be with Noah. Jane thought she had dealt with it but the accident must have brought the issue back up.

"Look. I know you want to be with Noah but he needs his mother to be healthy. I don't want you to feel guilty about not being with him or about the accident. Do you hear me?"

"I know." Teresa continue to lay still with her eyes closed.

Jane sat down by Teresa's bedside as she feel back to sleep. He was glad she was getting some rest. He was waiting anxiously for Cho to call to update him on what if anything came back on the fingerprint evidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a longer chapter. There was really no good place to cut it off and start a new one. Thanks again so much for the continued support!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _The phone rang for the third time and Evans knew he was going to have to answer it._

" _Hello."_

" _Evans, why haven't I heard from you yet? Where is that baby? Or do I need to send someone out to get you?" the caller on the other end asked._

" _I am working out a plan. The baby was released from the hospital today but he was surrounded by official looking people. Agent Lisbon is still in the hospital and her husband is with her. I am making plans to get the child tonight or tomorrow once I can determine who and how many people are watching him. They took him back to Agent Lisbon's house. Sir, I know you are eager to have your hands on the kid, but I need just a little more time to make sure I can get him without getting caught and to you." Evans explained, hoping his explanation would buy him some more time._

" _Fine. I am giving you some more time. But I want that child soon. If you get caught or don't bring me that kid in the next day or so, you will have nowhere to hide."_

" _Yes sir, I understand. I will call you as soon as I can." Evans said apprehensively._

" _Make it soon, real soon. Remember, you do not want to cross me."_

Jane's phone buzzed as he watched Teresa sleep.

"What do we have Cho? Anything on the fingerprints?" Patrick asked after seeing it was Cho calling.

"Well Jane, there were 11 hits on fingerprints and 4 that did not come up in the system. We knew there might be multiple hits because the accident was staged. Austin PD is running the names from the hits to see if they can determine where the individuals have been in the last 48 hours and Wylie is running the names against cases you and Teresa have worked at the FBI and the CBI. I will get back to you with that information. How's Teresa?" Cho explained.

"She is sleeping right now. If she doesn't have any problems overnight, they will move her to a regular room tomorrow and then release her a day or two after that. Thanks for the info on the fingerprints. Keep me updated." Jane answered.

"Glad to hear she is going good. I will get back with you when I get more info. Remember Jane, your place is with Teresa. You know we will do our best since this case is personal." Cho said.

"Thanks Cho. I know I am where I'm supposed to be." Jane said as he hung up.

 _Evans made his way up to the house. It was just turning dusk outside, so he could move around without being seen, but having enough light to see well enough to move around. There was only one car in the driveway and an Airstream RV. He carefully tried the door to the Airstream but it was locked so he assumed no one was in there and no one opened the door after he jiggled the handle. He made his way to the back of the house and looked in the side of one window. It was a bedroom, probably the master bedroom since he saw a door that led to a bathroom. No one was in the room, the lights were off and it didn't look like anyone had been in there. He moved to the next window and looked in the side. Bingo! He found what he was looking for. The window belonged to a baby's room, decorated in a blue jungle theme. There was a night light on in the room and he could see the outline of what looked like a baby laying in the baby bed. The door to the room was slightly open. He carefully tried the window to see if it was locked. It didn't budge. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get to that baby._

 _He needed to check out the entire perimeter of the house. The next window was a smaller window and he assumed it was a bathroom. The next window over was larger so he looked in the side. It was another bedroom, maybe a guest room. There was a suitcase on the bed and another travel type bag next to the suitcase. The lights were off in that room also. The person who was watching the baby was probably using this room._

 _He passed another set of windows and found what looked like another guest room or office. There was a desk and a couch. The couch looked very comfortable and could probably be used as another sleeping area for someone. The desk had a lap top and a stack of files on it. The light was off and the door closed._

 _Evans made his way around the side of the house. He would be the most exposed here in the event someone drove up the driveway. This side of the house faced the driveway area. There were several large windows on this side of the house and he would have to be careful not to be seen by whoever was in the house. He slowly made his way to the first large window and eased his way up to take a quick look inside. There was a dining room table and he could see the figure of a red headed woman at what looked like the sink in the kitchen. The woman turned around and walked towards the table in the dining room. Evans quickly crouched down so as not to be seen. The other large window was just another window looking into the dining room._

 _He moved around to the front of the house. He would have a little more cover here because the front of the house overlooked a large pond. He could look in one window in the front of the house by moving behind the shrubs next to an elevated front porch. From the window he could still see the woman sitting at the table. The living room, dining room and kitchen must be one large open area that all the windows in the front of the house looked into. He knew he would have to be very careful since the woman inside would have an easier view of him from all the windows._

 _Next, he carefully made his way up the steps of the elevated porch. His heart was pounding in his chest because he knew this is where he would have a harder time of hiding. The front porch had two rocking chairs with a table in between them. There was also a baby swing hanging from the ceiling._

" _What am I doing?" Evans thought to himself. "This looks like the house of a very happy family. It would be nice sitting here in the rocking chairs with a baby swinging and overlooking the pond with the ducks swimming around. If I don't do this, I'm dead. Why, why, why did I get involved? The money is not worth it. If I ever get out of this in one piece and don't go to jail, I am going to live on the straight and narrow and do something good with my life."_

 _Evans slowly and quietly made his way up to another window overlooking the porch. The woman was talking on her cell phone. Next, he made his way to the other side of the front door and looked into a set of large windows. This was the living room. It was nice with a fireplace on the side wall. It was a great view out to the pond if you were sitting on the couch._

 _The woman suddenly stood up and looked towards the window where Evans had been looking in. She quickly looked towards the back of the house and then back at the front window. He wasn't sure if she saw him. He was pretty sure she didn't. She then looked towards the back of the house again. The baby must have made a noise. He slowly and carefully looked in the window again and saw the back of the woman as she walked down the hall to where he assumed she was checking on the baby. He kept watching and a short time later he saw her return to the dining room with the baby in her arms. She placed a kiss on his forehead and appeared to be talking to him. Evans knew he needed to make his way to the other side of the house to complete his survey of the perimeter. He slowly made his way over to the steps leading down to the front yard. He quickly looked back towards the windows to see if he could still see the woman and the baby. As he turned back around, his foot slipped off the first step and hit a flower sitting on the corner of the step, knocking the pot over._

" _Damn!" Evans said to himself as he jumped the rest of the way off the steps and threw himself under the shrubs on the side of the porch._

Grace was calling Cho and he picked up just as she heard a noise on the front porch.

"Cho? Hang on. I think I heard a noise on the front porch." Grace explained.

"Be careful Grace. Is the alarm set?" Cho asked.

"Yes the alarm is on. I just turned the porch light on and I don't see anything. Wait. It looks like the flowerpot that was on the front porch step is turned over." Grace relayed to Cho.

"Stay inside. It could just be a squirrel, rabbit or raccoon. I know Jane said they had a lot of little animal visitors at night on the front porch. But, I don't want you to take any chances. Rigsby and I are on our way, we should be there in about 10 minutes. There are flood lights on the corners of the house. Turn those on and they will light up most of the yard."

Grace walked over to the front door where the alarm pad and light switches were. She tried the switch next to the front porch light and suddenly the whole front of the house lite up.

"Wow. Jane and Lisbon has this house well lit. It looks like daytime again out there." Grace observed.

Cho laughed as he said, "Yeah. I teased Jane about all the outside lighting and some of the security measures. I guess with things the way they are right now he will be able to gloat. Just what I need. But, if he, Teresa and Noah are safe that is all that matters."

"Well I still don't see anything so it must have been a small animal. Noah just woke up and I am going to feed him and give him a bath. You have a key and the alarm code so just come in when you get here but shout out to let me know you are here so I don't shoot you." Grace said.

"Will do. See you in a few minutes." Cho said, disconnecting the call.

 _When the flood lights came on outside, Evans thought he was caught. They were very bright and covered the entire front yard of the house all the way to the pond. He should have known two FBI agents would have security lights everywhere, especially with a house that set off the road and secluded._

 _Evans crawled out from under the shrubbery and crawled to the side of the house. There were a few more windows on this side but he would have to be more careful now that he had possibly alerted the red headed lady that something was outside._

 _He slowly crept up to the first two windows and could tell they were on each side of the fireplace. As he looked in, he didn't see the red head. Hopefully she decided there was nothing outside and was taking care of the baby. He raised up to see if he could get a better look inside. Just as he thought, the house had a security system. He could see the key pad on the wall by the front door. He assumed the lady inside had the alarm set since she was here alone with the baby._

 _He moved down to the last window on the last side of the house and found it was another set of windows for the master bedroom. He needed to think of a plan. He thought he could take the red head if he could get in and catch her off guard. She would probably be too worried about the baby being hurt to fight back. He definitely would not hurt her, he would not hurt a woman. He just had to decide what he was going to do._

 _As Evans moved back around to the back of the house to sit and think about a plan, he could see a set of headlights coming down the driveway. He quickly moved back around the side of the house but stayed at the corner out of view where he still had a view where the car was parking. Two men got out of the vehicle and walked to the front of the house. He ran down the side of the house hoping to get to the corner where he could see the porch and the men going in. One man was really tall and the other was shorter but had a muscular build. Both were dressed in suits and were probably FBI agents._

" _I can't take three of them. I need to wait to see if they all three stay or if the men leave later. If the men leave tonight or in the morning, I may be able to catch the red head of guard and get the baby. I am in for a long night."_

Cho unlocked the door, walked in and turned off the alarm. "Grace? We're here." yelled Cho.

"Okay. I will be right out. I am getting Noah dressed."

"Hey Cho. You want a beer?" Rigsby asked.

"Yeah, but just one. I'm going to walk through the house and check the windows. Check the door in the kitchen while you are getting the beers." Cho answered.

"Ok. Grace has cooked so when you get back in here we can eat." Rigsby said happily to Cho.

"You don't need to wait on me, you never have." laughed Cho.

Grace passed Cho in the hall. Noah gave Cho a big smile when he saw him. "Has Aunt Grace been taking good care of you Noah? If not, just tell your daddy and he will take care of her." Cho asked Noah as he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I am taking very good care of him thank you very much." Grace replied.

"I'm going to check all the windows again just to make sure they are locked." Cho said, seeing the look on Grace's face. "I know you checked them all but it will make me feel better."

"Ah Cho. Getting soft in your old age?" Grace laughed.

"I am not getting soft or old. I just want to know Noah is safe. This kid has me wrapped around his finger!" Cho laughs as he runs his fingers through Noah's blond curls.

"Yeah. Noah is pretty special. Still can't believe Jane and the boss are married and have a baby. All those years trying not to acknowledge how they felt about each other. Glad they finally came to their senses!"

"They are very happy now and that's why we are going to catch whoever is doing this." Cho stated.

"Absolutely. Dinner is ready when you're done. Hurry up or you may not have anything left after Wayne is done."

"I know. I'll hurry." Cho said as he turned to check all the windows.

 _Evans had been sitting at the side of the house for over two hours when he heard the door opening. He carefully looked around the corner and saw the muscled, Asian man step out and telling the tall man and the red head good bye. He watched as the Asian man walked to the car, get in and leave. That meant the tall man would be staying in the house tonight with the baby and the red head._

 _Evans made his way through the woods back to his car to retrieve a few things to make it through the night waiting for the tall man to leave, thereby leave the red head alone with the baby and his best chance to overtake her._

 _When he arrived back at the house all the lights were off inside the house except for a light coming from the living room window. He carefully walked around the perimeter of the house carefully checking each window to see if the rooms were occupied. When he got to the baby's room, he could see the baby was once again asleep in his bed and the night light was on. The door was slightly ajar._

 _After making his way around the house, he made his way to one of the living room windows and carefully got into a position to look inside. The tall man was sitting close to the red head with his arm around her on the couch. They were watching something on television._

 _He made his way over to the shrubs next to the porch where he could settle down between them and the house and wait for morning and his chance to get to the baby. The quicker he could get the baby and deliver him to the man on the phone the quicker he could get on with attempting to live a better life, free of crime._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Evans heard the front door of the house open. The tall man walked out onto the porch. Evans stayed quietly in his position under the shrubs, he'd be able to hear any conversation between the tall man and the red head._

"Okay Grace, remember to set the alarm and call if you need anything. Virgil and May will be here about 10:00. Virgil will bring you to the office when you're ready. Maybe you can get there for lunch and we'll go over to see the boss. She'll probably be in a regular room by then."

"That sounds like a good plan." Grace said as Noah started to fuss. "I know sweet boy, you're hungry. I need to go feed Noah. Love you Wayne. See you later."

Evans watched as the tall man walked to the car parked near the RV. Once the man was in the car and started down the driveway, Evans crawled out from under the shrubs. He carefully made his way onto the porch and to the front door. He could hear the baby fussing and the red head talking to him, although he couldn't understand what she was saying. He eased over to the window on the left side of the door and looked inside. The red head was standing in the kitchen getting ready to feed the baby he assumed. He heard the red head starting to sing to the baby. Evans decided this was the chance he needed. It was now or never since other people were due to arrive by 10:00.

He slid back over to the door and carefully touched the door knob. He listened for any indication that the red head heard him. She was still singing so he turned the door knob as quietly as possible. He continue to listen for any sign that the woman heard him. The door knob turned easily to his surprise. He took a deep breath and slowly and quietly started to open the door. He took a deep breath and waited for the alarm to go off. However, there was no sound. What luck!

"The red head must've been distracted by the fussing baby and forgot to lock the door and set the alarm when the tall man left." Evans thought to himself.

Evans opened the door only as much as needed to get his body through. He crouched down and looked over to the kitchen and saw the red head with her back to the door, continuing to sing to the baby. Evans made his way over to the wall next to the kitchen. He had to make sure he could safely subdue the woman but not hurt her or the baby. What he was doing was crazy but, he wouldn't hurt either of them. Once he had the woman subdued, he'd tie her up and then take the baby with him. He was concerned about the baby once he finished delivering him to the man who wanted him but he wouldn't think about that. He couldn't think about that. He'd just think about himself and what would happen if he didn't complete this job.

He heard the woman moving around and could see her walking over to the dining room table. As she sat down and positioned the baby in her arms to drink his bottle, she looked up and saw him standing there. Evans raised the gun and pointed it at her.

Grace walked into the dining room and sat down. She turned Noah so that he lay in the crook of her arm so he could drink his bottle. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, looked up and saw a man standing in front of her pointing a gun at her. She gasped, not wanting to scream and scare Noah.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Grace asked, trying hard to think of a plan to get her and Noah out of this situation safely.

"Look lady, just stay seated. I'm not going to hurt you or the baby. Just do as I say and you'll both be fine." Evans said.

"If you leave right now, you can get away safely. This is the home of a FBI agent and FBI consultant. You don't want to do this." Grace said. The guy didn't look like he was totally committed to what he was doing. This was the chance she needed to get through to the guy.

"I know who lives here. I know who this baby is. I don't know who you are. But, if you do what I say you'll be okay. What's going to happen is I'll tie you up and then I'll take the baby to my boss. He wants the baby. He's hired a nanny to take care of him so he'll be okay too." Evans explained, trying to stay calm and appear to be in control.

"Who, who is your boss? Why does he want this baby?" Grace asked, continuing to try and figure out a way to get out of the situation and pulling Noah closer to her.

"He just wants the baby. What he wants to do with the baby is his business, not mine." Evans said, becoming a little more nervous. He wasn't going to tell her his boss wanted Agent Lisbon dead and when that didn't happen, he now wanted the baby.

Evans moved closer to the red head. Oh man, the baby was so cute. "I can do this, or I'm dead." He kept thinking to himself. The only way he was going to get through this was to keep reminding himself of this.

Just as Evans was about to have the woman stand up and put the baby in his bed so he could tie her up, he saw her eyes light up. Before he could think about what it meant, he heard a voice.

"Slowly put the gun on the ground and get your hands in the air or I'll blow your head off." the voice said.

Evans slowly laid the gun on the ground and raised his hands. Immediately, someone had him on the ground and was handcuffing his hands behind him. The person rolled him over and he was looking into the face of the tall man that had left earlier.

"Grace, you and Noah okay?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Grace responded.

"The alarm didn't go off?" Rigsby wanted to know.

Grace took a deep breath, "Noah was fussing because he was hungry when you left and I guess I was thinking about getting him fed and forgot to lock the door and set the alarm. Please don't tell Jane or Lisbon."

Rigsby could see tears in Grace's eyes, knowing she felt guilty about careless and also scared thinking someone was trying to hurt her and Noah.

"What made you come back Wayne?" Grace asked.

"I forgot my cell phone. I was going to call Cho and let him know I was on my way in but I didn't have my phone so I turned around and came back. Did he say anything before I came in?"

"He said he didn't want to hurt us but he was going to tie me up and take Noah to his boss. He said his boss hired a nanny to take care of Noah but he didn't say who his boss was or why he wanted Noah." Grace explained as she looked over at the man handcuffed on the floor. "He didn't seem too confident in what he was doing."

Rigsby reached down and helped the man to his feet and set him in a chair across the table from Grace. He looked over at Grace and saw Noah was asleep. "Why don't you go put him in his bed and let him sleep? Check to make sure his windows are still locked. I'm going to call Cho and let him know what's happened and get a team out here to see what they can find.

Grace stood up, set Noah's bottle on the table and walked over to Wayne. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for forgetting your cell phone, I promise never to tease you again when you forget it." She smiled and walk back to Noah's room.

Rigsby looked over at the handcuffed man, whose head had dropped to his chest and he could tell the man was trying to keep himself together. Rigsby knew from his demeanor that that man was out of his league in trying to kidnap a baby. He hoped he and Cho could use this to their advantage to find out who set this all up and catch the person. Rigsby personally wanted to catch whoever the "boss" was and make sure he never saw the light of day again.

"You have one shot here man and you better make it good. Is there anyone else outside or lurking around waiting for you? It better be the truth, do you hear me?" Rigsby asked.

The handcuffed man took a deep breath and replied, "No I'm alone. There's no one else. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Cho and the crime scene team arrived within 30 minutes of Rigsby's call. He made sure the team knew what he wanted and he walked in the house to talk to Rigsby and Grace.

"Rigsby? Has he talked yet?" Cho asked, not having to act like he was angry since he was very angry at the man sitting handcuffed.

"I haven't asked him anything other than if there was anyone else around and his name. He said no one else was around and his name is Joey Evans. Have you told Jane yet?" Rigsby answered.

"No. I didn't call Jane. I don't think this is the type of information I want to deliver by phone. When I finish up here I'll head over to the hospital and let him know what's happened. Grace, I know you don't want Jane to know you forgot to set the alarm, but I'm going to have to tell him because you know he will find out anyway. It's a crucial part of catching this guy." Cho explained.

Grace took a deep breath, "I know Cho, and please tell Jane I'm so sorry. He trusted me to take care of his son and I almost got him kidnapped. He'll never forgive me."

Cho knew Jane would be angry. However, he also knew how Jane felt about Grace and he would eventually forgive her. He knew once Jane reconciled the events with the fact that Noah was safe and they now had a crucial lead for finding out who set all this up, Jane would come around. He would understand that while Grace made a mistake, it was because of her desire to take good care of his son.

"Look Grace. Jane will be angry, you know that as well as I do. However, I think when he understands that while you made a mistake, Noah is safe and we have the lead we need to catch the person that tried to kill Teresa. Now Teresa, well that might be another story." Cho said the last part to try and lighten the mood.

"Thanks Cho."

Cho walked over to Joey Evans. "Joey, you are in deep trouble here. Do you even understand how much trouble you're in? I mean, how stupid can you be breaking into a FBI agents home and trying to kidnap her son? And she's the least of your worries. Do you know who the baby's father is?"

Evans sat there for a minute before he answered. "Yeah, I know I'm in trouble. I'll probably be dead soon. The man who hired me said if I didn't bring him that baby he'd kill me. I know Agent Lisbon works for the FBI and that her husband works there too."

"Have you heard of Patrick Jane or the serial killer Red John?" Cho asked.

Evans looked up at Cho with wide eyes. "Uh yes. I bet everyone has heard of them" he said, just as things started to make sense. "Oh man, please tell me Patrick Jane isn't the father of that baby."

"Can't do that, Patrick Jane is the father. So you can see, you're really stupid. How did you get involved in all this? Something tells me you weren't comfortable doing all this."

Evans was trying to decide what he needed to do. He now felt like he was dead man no matter what he did. The guy he worked for was definitely going to kill him if he found him and now Patrick Jane would want him dead too. If he took down a serial killer like Red John, he knew this guy Jane would have no problem taking him out as well.

"Look Joey. We caught you red handed, breaking into this house, threatening to kidnap Noah Jane. We also found your fingerprints in the vehicle used in the attempted murder of a federal agent and her son. It can't get much worse than that other than the fact you tried to kill the wife and son of Patrick Jane. Comprende my friend? That is the thing you should be most worried about right now. Jane spent 10 years tracking down Red John and getting his revenge. When he finds out what you did and that we have you in custody at his office, well, you do the math." Cho hoped he'd put so much fear in Joey that he'd cooperate and give them everything they needed to find the garbage that tried to kill Teresa and Noah.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with this. I am so dead, either way." Evans said, before taking a breath and continuing. "Okay. I'll tell you everything I know but you have to protect me from Patrick Jane and the guy who hired me. Both are going to try to kill me."

Cho stared at Evans, not speaking for a few minutes, wanting Joey to squirm in his fear. "You tell us everything, and I mean everything you know and we'll protect you. The guy who hired you won't be able to get to you and well, I think I can handle Patrick Jane."

"You think?" Joey swallowed hard as he said the words.

"Jane is crafty and resourceful. He spent 10 years hunting down Red John. I had a hard time handling him then. The man lost a wife and child to the serial killer. What do you think he'd want to do the person who tried to take another wife and child from him? I believe his desire would be worse the second time around."

Cho was taking great joy in scaring the hell out of this kid. He could tell Joey was not a hardened criminal but a very scared person in over his head. He also enjoyed exacting some revenge himself for what Joey had done to Teresa and Noah, even if it was just emotional and not physical, although he'd love to beat crap out of this kid. He just hoped he'd really be able to keep Jane away from Joey. If Jane was able to get into the same room as Joey, he truly didn't know what Jane would do, but he could only imagine and it wouldn't be pretty.

It was clear to Cho that Joey didn't know the person that hired him to kill Teresa or kidnap Noah. Everything had been done by cell messages and Cho was pretty sure that whoever this "boss" was, he never intended to pay Joey in the end and would kill him once he delivered Noah to him. Joey was just a 20 year old kid that had some minor run-ins with police, needed money and bought the story of the guy that hired him that he could clear up all of Joey's troubles.

Cho finished up everything at Jane and Lisbon's house and headed to his car. He dreaded what he had to do next, go see Jane and let him know what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a longer chapter. There was no good place to cut if off.**

 **Thanks so much for the continued support. I'm amazed at all the positive feedback. I have tried to respond to everyone I could and for all who signed in as Guests, I can't respond personally but I can do that here. Thank you too for your reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy! In the next chapter or two we will find out who the "boss" is and why he interfered with the Janes.**

 **Chapter 10**

Jane sat watching Teresa sleep. He tried to call Grace a few minutes ago but she didn't answer her cell phone. Maybe she was putting Noah down for a nap. He was hoping to hear his son's voice when he called. He missed being with his son, but he knew he was in good hands and he also knew he couldn't leave Teresa. She'd been moved to a regular room about 30 minutes ago. He was so glad that her blood pressure issues seemed to be under control.

As he continued to watch his wife sleep, his cell phone buzzed. Great, Cho. Maybe he would have some information on the case. "Hey Cho." Jane answered.

"Hey Jane. I was going to run over to the hospital. Is Teresa is a regular room yet?" Cho asked, trying to sound completely like himself or Jane would pick up that something was wrong. He did _**NOT**_ want to discuss any part of what happened this morning over the phone.

"Yes she is. She is in room 323. She's asleep right now but she may be awake when you get here. The pain medication is keeping her pretty sleepy."

"I'll be happy to see her. I have some information about the case that I'd like to run by you and see what you think."

"I tried to call Grace a few minutes ago but she didn't answer. Have you talked to her?" Jane asked cautiously. He had a feeling something wasn't right, but didn't want to get paranoid with everything going on. If something was wrong with Noah, Cho would tell him.

"I've talked to her. Noah was a little cranky this morning, probably still trying to get back into his normal routine." Cho didn't want to keep talking for fear of letting something slip before being face to face with Jane.

"Is there something you're not telling me Cho?" Jane asked.

Cho didn't want to lie to Jane, he needed to stall just a little longer. "Jane, I'm pulling into the hospital parking lot now. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you then." Jane replied, trying to remain calm.

Cho stood in the lobby of the hospital trying to prepare himself for what was coming. Jane wouldn't take the news well. There was no way to determine what his response would be. He hoped that being here in the hospital and Jane's need to keep Teresa from knowing what was going on, would lessen his outward response.

Cho took a deep breath, stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. As the elevator moved up floor by floor, his anxiety level rose as well.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed to the nurses' desk. He'd find out if there was a room that he and Jane could use. He didn't want to discuss anything with Jane in the cafeteria. If he could contain Jane in a room with just the two of them it would be better for everyone.

Cho knocked on Teresa's door and heard Jane tell him to come in. He opened the door and saw Teresa was awake.

"Hey Teresa. It's so good to see you. How you feeling?" Cho asked.

"I'm good Cho. Really glad to be out of ICU and in a regular room. I'll be even happier to get home so I can spend some time with Noah."

"I know you are Teresa. I've really enjoyed my Uncle time with him. I'm sure you'll find him very spoiled after we've all had our time with him." Cho smiled. He was getting nervous. He could feel Jane watching him and he hadn't said a word.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him Kimball. You know that means a lot to Patrick and me." Teresa said.

Cho looked up at Jane who had his arms across his chest and a look on his face that Cho didn't like. He needed to hurry and get the discussion started or Jane was going to explode.

"Hey, I've had so many things going on this morning, I need to run downstairs and grab a coffee. Do either of you want anything?" Cho asked.

"I'll walk down with you and get some tea. Is that okay Teresa?" Patrick asked, anxious to find out what Cho was hiding.

"Sure Patrick. I can't keep my eyes open. Those darn pain pills. I guess I should appreciate the time to catch up on sleep before going home to an infant!"

Patrick leaned down and placed a kiss on Teresa's lips. "You sleep sweetheart. I'll go down with Cho for some tea and be back shortly. Love you."

"Love you too." Teresa said as her eyes closed in sleep.

Cho walked towards the door with Jane on his heels. He wasn't ready for what was about to come.

Cho ushered Jane into the room he'd secured for the discussion. When he turned around after closing the door, Jane was standing, feet apart, arms crossed over his chest and steam coming from his ears.

"Where the hell is my son?" Jane asked angrily.

"He's fine Jane. Sit down and I'll explain everything that's going on. I promise."

Jane continued to stand, his posture not changing. " _ **WHERE….IS….MY….SON**_? The next words out of your mouth better be where my son is and who is with him."

Cho took a deep breath. This discussion was headed down hill faster than he expected and they hadn't even started talking about what happened.

"He's at my condo and he's fine. He's with Grace, Wayne and a security detail. He…."

"I want my son here _**NOW**_. Call Rigsby and get him here _**NOW**_."

"Jane. Please, sit down and let me explain what's going on. I understand how you must feel." Cho stated.

"Do you Cho? You've had a wife and child murdered and then someone attempt to murder your new wife and child? Really? You think you know how I feel." Jane said with seething anger.

"Look Jane. I know I can't even begin to know. I don't think anyone can that hasn't been through it. But, please sit down and let me tell you what's going on. We have a great lead into whoever tried to kill Teresa and Noah. You won't be happy about what I'm going to tell you, but Noah's safe. I promise. When we finish talking, if you want Noah brought here to the hospital, we **will** bring him here. We'll do whatever you want."

Jane was now pacing back and forth across the room. Cho wouldn't lie about Noah being okay. Jane knew that, but something was really wrong. He decided he needed to hear what Cho had to tell him, no matter how upsetting it might be.

Jane sat down in the chair across from Cho. "What happened?"

Cho knew he'd just have to jump right in. "Rigsby left your house this morning and Grace was getting ready to feed Noah his breakfast." Cho took a deep breath before continuing. "Noah was fussing because he was hungry, Grace was distracted trying to hurry and feed him and she forgot to lock the door and set the alarm."

Jane could feel his blood pressure rising. He trusted Grace. Trusted her with his life. How could she be so careless with his son?

Cho stared at Jane judging his reaction. "Go on." said Jane.

"Rigsby got to the end of your driveway and realized he forgot his cell phone, so he turned around and drove back to the house. When he was walking to the house he felt something was wrong. As he got to the front door, he could see a man inside holding a gun on Grace." Cho said, stopping to let that information sink in, but Jane had jumped to his feet before Cho finished speaking.

Jane was pacing again but stopped to look at Cho. "Where was Noah?"

After a slight pause, Cho said, "In Grace's arms."

Cho could see Jane start to tremble. He was running his hands through his hair and down his face. Jane indicated for Cho to continue.

"Rigsby was able to disarm the suspect and handcuff him without any problems. We have him at the FBI for the time being. He is a 20 year man. He has a minor criminal record. He was very cooperative with us and wasn't confident in what he tried to do." Cho decided to keep going and finish with the information they had. "He told us that he was hired by a man he doesn't know except through cell messages. The man hired him to kill Teresa. Right before he hit Teresa's vehicle, he saw the baby blanket hanging from the back passenger window. He said he knew he couldn't hurt a kid. He tried to change direction in order not to hit Teresa, as instructed, to keep from killing her and Noah."

Cho took a deep breath and continued. "He was then contacted by the man who hired him and when he told the man that the accident didn't kill Teresa and that there was a baby in the car, the man no longer wanted Teresa dead, he wanted Noah. He didn't know why the man wanted Noah. The man said he'd hired a nanny to take care of Noah so we're assuming, at this point, that he was going to use him as some type of leverage. We have the suspect's phone and Wylie is running the records to see if we can get a lead on the guy who hired the suspect. It's probably a burner though so Wylie isn't sure what we can get from it."

Jane sat back down across from Cho as he was explaining what happened. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "This can't be happening." Jane thought to himself. He could feel those old feelings rising up in him. He couldn't go back there. He had promised Teresa he'd never go there again. He also promised his son the day he was born he would always be there for him. Jane knew he had to figure out a way to process this quickly and within the parameters of his new life. He'd been working on new biofeedback techniques that would enable him to do that.

Cho watched and waited for Jane to say something. He'd give him as much time as he needed. He knew Jane had to process the information and when he was ready he would speak. Cho knew this situation would give everyone a good idea of just how much Jane had grown in the years since Red John.

Jane sat up, rubbed his face again and stood up. Before he said anything, Cho added, "Grace is concerned that you'll be angry with her and won't be able to forgive her. I told her you'd be angry but eventually you'll be able to forgive her. As bad as this could have been Jane, we now have a lead to the person who wanted Teresa dead."

Cho again looked at Jane, waiting for him to speak. It took a few minutes, but Jane started to speak. "I want to see Noah. Have Rigsby and Grace bring him to the hospital."

"Sure Jane. Whatever you want."

"Once I see Noah and spend a little time with him, I want to sit down with everyone and come up with a plan to catch this guy. I also want to talk to this Evans kid." Jane said.

Cho sat dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out if Jane was really as calm as he appeared or if this attitude was the calm before the storm, a major Jane storm. "Jane, I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to the Evans guy. We have some ideas about using him to lure his "boss" out into the open so we can catch him."

"I agree. We can use him to lure the other guy out. But Cho, talking to him wasn't a request. I should have said I'm going to talk to him. If he really is just a scared kid in over his head I will be able to tell the minute he opens his mouth. It'll give me a better idea of how to use him.

"Wow Jane. You really have changed. I dreaded having this conversation like you wouldn't believe. I can't say I'm still not expecting the old Jane to make an appearance. Hopefully not at the most critical time." Cho said, with a smirk on his face, still trying to understand if what he was seeing and hearing was for real.

"Cho don't think for a moment that I'm not furious about what happened. The thought of someone trying to kill my wife, then trying to kidnap my son makes me want to kill someone. Oh and Cho, don't worry, you will probably see a little of the old Jane before this is over. But you will also see a lot of the new and improved Jane." Jane said, with not a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's what scares me." Cho said.

"Get on the phone and get my son here. I need to tell Teresa what's going on as much as I don't want to. However, I think it's what needs to happen. I don't think we can pull this off without her knowing we are keeping something from her."

Cho nodded and started dialing Rigsby's number as Jane walked into Teresa's room.

Jane walked over to Teresa, leaned down and kissed her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She then saw something on his face she hadn't seen in quite a while. Fear, but not the soul crushing fear she used to see.

"What's up Jane? Don't tell me nothing." Teresa said.

"Rigs and Grace are bringing Noah up to see you. Since you are in a regular room, you can spend a little time with him." Jane said, trying to use his biofeedback to settle himself down to do what he had to do.

"I can't wait. It seems so long since I've seen him. However, I don't think that's everything you need to tell me."

"I've taught you too well my dear. There is something I need to discuss with you. It'll be something that will be upsetting and will anger you, but I need you to try to stay as calm as possible."

"O…kay. I already don't like the sound of this. They're bringing Noah up here now, right?"

"Yes, he is on his way. I promise." Jane said.

"Okay. Tell me."

Jane took a deep breath and hoped he could get through this as calmly as he hoped Teresa would, however, he knew it wouldn't happen for either one.

"Your accident was no accident. Someone was hired to kill you." Jane said, as he watched the emotions play across Teresa's face. "The guy who hit you had our address, our work address and pictures of you leaving our house and coming home and also entering and exiting the FBI offices."

"Wow. Um…do we know who he is or where he is?" Teresa asked, not at all as calm as she was hoping she appeared.

"Yes we know who he is. He is a 20 year old petty criminal who seems to have been pulled into this without much thought on his part. He is currently being held at the FBI." Jane explained.

Teresa thought about that information for a few seconds before asking her next question. "How did they catch him?" She had a feeling the answer she was going to get wasn't going to make her happy.

Jane paused for a minute. "Right before he hit you, he saw the blanket you'd put in the window and figured out there was a baby in the vehicle. He tried to change his path so that he didn't hit you in a way that would kill you or Noah. He then ran from the scene, leaving the pictures and information in the vehicle."

"Keep going." Teresa said.

"Well, then he called the person who hired him and when that person found out you weren't dead and you had a baby in the vehicle, he decided…" Jane said, stopping in order to find the strength to continue.

"He decided what Jane. What did he decide?" Teresa asked, knowing this was going somewhere she knew she didn't want to go.

"He decided…he decided he wanted Noah." Jane said with a catch in his voice.

Teresa could feel tears rolling down her cheeks and could see the tears in Jane's eyes. "There's more?"

"Yes. The guy went to the house and waited for Rigsby to leave this morning and broke in. However, Rigsby forgot his cell phone. He went back to the house and caught the guy before anything could happen."

Jane was glad he was finished. Now he understood why Cho was so reluctant to tell him the story. It was not something easy to hear and given his past, he knew Cho could only imagine how he would react. Jane waited for Teresa to process all the information. So far, she hadn't asked about the alarm and he wasn't going to offer that information just yet and have to explain Grace's mistake.

"Okay. So what's the plan to catch this other guy? We need to use this Evan's kid to get the other guy to reveal himself." Teresa said, in full cop mode.

"Wow. Wait, slow down. I know your need to be a part of this. However, your "job" right now is to get better so you can come home. Cho, the guys and I are going to put a plan together to catch him. We have this under control. Cho's moved Noah to his condo with Grace and a security detail. We think they're safe there. It's unlikely the guy knows where Cho lives. We'll catch him Teresa, I promise. You rest, get stronger so you can get out of here."

Teresa really hated not being able to help. She didn't do the whole incapacitated thing well. Just as she was about to continue the discussion with Jane there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and in walked Cho, Rigsby and Grace. Cho was holding Noah and when he saw his parents he started babbling loudly. Jane walked over and took Noah from Cho. He hugged his son tightly to his chest and placed several kisses on his forehead. He couldn't keep the tears from falling. He turned around and found the same tears on Teresa's face.

"He's safe Teresa. He's safe." Jane said as he carefully lowered Noah down so Teresa could give him a kiss.

Teresa raised the head of her bed and got comfortable. "Please sit him down here and let me hold him for a little while."

Jane placed Noah carefully on the bed in the crook of Teresa's right arm. Noah was a real squirmer these days so he was worried that he wouldn't sit still very long. However, to everyone's amazement, Noah turned slightly into Teresa's side and closed his eyes. He knew he was safe and loved in his mommy's arms.

Now the team was ready to devise a plan to catch whoever was responsible for wreaking havoc on the Janes' peaceful, perfect life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cho sat across the table from Joey Evans in the interrogation room. Jane stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his feet crossed, leaning against the wall and staring at Evans.

"Dude, can you get him to stop staring at me?" Evans asked Cho.

"Nope." Cho replied.

The trio sat just as they were for what seemed like hours to Joey. He was starting to sweat and having a hard time sitting still. He'd glance up at Jane out of the corner of his eye and the guy just stood there, staring at him. He wished they'd just get this over with. He'd do anything they asked.

"Who hired you to kill me wife?" Jane asked calmly, making Joey jump.

"I don't know man. Like I told Agent Cho here, I got a text asking me if I want to make some money and clear up my criminal record and I said yes. All the messages were by text and the pictures and information about your wife were sent to me in a plain envelope with no return address." Joey explained.

"So, you want me to believe that some guy you don't know asked you to kill an FBI agent and then to kidnap her son? You, a 20 year old kid with a petty criminal record. You want me to believe you're really that stupid?" Jane asked.

"I swear. I don't know who he is. I understand what I did was really, really stupid. If I could change it I would. If I'd known it was your wife and son, Mr. Jane, I never would have agreed to do it. But, this guy is crazy. I know I've never met him, but there was something about his voice that gave me the creeps and scared me. Once I agreed to do the job, I felt I had no choice but to do it or he'd kill me. He threatened to do that and he said he could get away with it."

Jane knew immediately that Joey was telling the truth. This was just some foolish kid who was way in over his head and wasn't even aware of just how in over his head he was. However, Jane wasn't even close to finished with him.

"I don't believe you. I think you know who this guy is. I'll get the information one way or the other." Jane said, walking over to the table, getting right up to Joey's face. "You believe me, don't you?"

Joey started trembling. "Yes, I…I…I believe you. I swear, I don't know who he is. What can I do to prove it to you? I'll…I'll do anything you ask me to. Please, you have to believe me." He was breathing harder and sweating more than ever in his life.

Cho kept up a dead pan face although, inside, he was laughing. He was glad he was on Jane's side. He never wanted to be on Jane's bad side.

"Agent Cho and I are stepping outside. When we come back in here, you better be true to your word and do anything we ask you to do." Jane said.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want." Joey said, his voice trembling.

Jane and Cho stepped out into the hallway. "Damn Jane. Remind me never to get you angry. You have that kid scared out of his mind."

"Great. He's lucky that's all I did to him. Remember, he tried to kill my wife and son. He's lucky he's just a foolish kid, in over his head." Jane said. "What I don't understand is who hires a young, petty criminal to pull off a job like this? Those pictures of Teresa were high quality surveillance photos, not some amateur job.

"I agree Jane. The job in some aspects was well thought out and meticulous but then why hire a kid like Joey in there to pull it off? It makes no sense." Cho agreed.

"That's what scares me Cho. Was this a trial run for something bigger or was the guy either impatient or so angry at Teresa or me that he just couldn't wait to plan better." Any of those reasons worry me."

"I understand Jane and it has me worried too. Give me a criminal that is either really sloppy or very calculated but not both. How long are we going to stay out here and make him sweat?" Cho asked.

"A few more minutes should do it." Jane answered.

Several minutes later, Cho and Jane reentered the interrogation room. "So, you still ready to do anything I ask?" Jane inquired, leaning on the table, with his face close to Joey's.

"Yes, yes. Anything." Joey answered.

"Great. You're going to call the guy that hired you. Tell him you have the baby and you want to deliver him and get paid. Tell him you want to meet in a public place. Tell him you just want to get this done and get lost. I don't think you'll have to act like you're scared. Am I right Joey?" Jane asked with his face still close to Joey's.

"Right. I can do that." Joey answered.

Jane held the phone out to Joey, but didn't give it to him. "You make one wrong move…"

"No, no. Don't worry. I'll do exactly as you said." Joey said, almost crying.

Jane handed him the phone and Joey started dialing. The phone rang twice before being picked up. "You better be calling to tell me you have Agent Lisbon's brat." the man on the other end said.

Jane cringed as he heard those words. He couldn't wait to get hold of this guy.

"Yeah, I've got him. I want to be done with this and get the hell out of town. I want to meet somewhere with a lot of people around, get paid and get gone." Joey said. Jane was impressed with Joey's effort.

"I don't think it's up to you to tell me what to do. You think I'm going to screw you don't you?" the voice laughed. "However, I don't have a problem meeting in a public place. It's better for me if you disappear once you hand over the kid. Meet me in Zilker Park, by the miniature train. We won't seem out of place with a baby."

"Okay. You will probably figure out who I am, a man with a baby carrier. How will I find you?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry about that. I know what you look like, I'll find you. Also, make sure you're not setting me up. I'll know if that's the case. You'll be dead before you get out of the park."

"I understand. If I get the police involved, I'll go to jail. I tried to kill a FBI agent and her son, they'll bury me under the jail. Like I said, I just want to give you this kid, get paid and get lost." Joey explained.

"Zilker Park, miniature train, 2 hours." the voice said and the call disconnected.

Joey sat the phone on the table and started to tremble. He was sweating and breathing hard. "What have I got myself into?"

"A hell of a mess I'd say." said Cho.

"You're going to meet this guy in the park. We'll move in as soon as he makes contact with you and the trade is done." Jane said.

"How is this going to work? I know I'm not gonna have your kid with me so what are we going to do for a baby? He's gonna want to see that I've got a baby with me." Joey asked.

"We'll have a life-like baby in an infant carrier. It looks very real and we should have enough time to move in before he figures out the baby isn't real." Cho explained.

"Oh man. What happens after this goes down? What happens to me?" Joey asked.

"We'll talk to the DA and let him know you cooperated with us. As the victims' husband and father, my word with have some impact with the DA." Jane explained.

"I understand. I'll do exactly as you tell me. Is there any way I can be put in a different prison than this guy? He'll kill me the first chance he gets."

"You mess this up in any way, I'll make sure you both end up in the same cell." Jane said, glaring at Joey. He was not giving this kid any slack until this whole thing was over. He needed Joey to be just a little more afraid of him than the guy he was going to meet.

Joey swallowed hard and gave his head a small shake.

Wylie couldn't get anything from the burner phone which was what he expected. He just wished he could get something for Jane and Teresa.

Cho had worked quickly to get everything put into place for the plan. The concern was that whoever hired Joey would just hire someone else to pick up "Noah". If this happened, the man would know the FBI had Joey and they'd lose any possible leads. There was no way to know if the person picking up the "baby" would be the man himself and that couldn't be determined until they had him in custody.

Jane had read the guy as much as he could from the phone call with Joey. He thought he had a huge ego and a thirst for some kind of revenge. Jane just couldn't determine who he wanted revenge for or from whom, himself or Teresa.

A small team had been sent to the park immediately after the phone call to set up a perimeter. They didn't want to draw any type of attention from anyone that might have already been set up in the park by the man they were trying to catch. He had given the park location to Joey without much thought so Cho was thinking that particular park might have been his intention from the start.

Jane hadn't been happy when Cho said he couldn't be anywhere in the park. This guy knew Jane and probably Cho himself, so if either of them were spotted the guy wouldn't show up. Jane and Cho would be set up in a van across from the park. They'd be able to see people entering and leaving the entrance. Rigsby and a team of agents were scattered throughout the area surrounding the train. Joey had been wired with a recording device and camera. One of the buttons on his jacket was the camera and the infant carrier had the recording device. If he got patted down, there would be nothing found.

Jane was the first to notice the black stretch limo pull into the park. This had to be it. His heart raced, hoping this would all be over shortly. He just wanted his wife home and healthy and his little family back to their normal routines.

The limo slowly pulled into the park, checking for any signs of police they assumed. It pulled over to the curb and stopped. The driver's door opened and out stepped a man of medium height, dressed as a chauffeur. He closed the door and stood by it, looking around. He opened the back door, leaned inside, then stepped back and closed the door.

"Were any of you able to see anyone in the back seat?" Cho asked over the radio.

"There appeared to be an infant car seat and a woman in there. I couldn't see that well, but she looked like she might be nervous." answered one of the agents positioned in the park.

"This is it Cho. He wants it to appear he's only the driver of the limo if someone is watching, but that's him. The lady in the back is probably the nanny he hired. I knew he was too egotistical to send someone else. Something about him seems familiar Cho. The way he walks, his stature." Jane said, looking through binoculars.

The man started walking towards the miniature train. He continued to look around every so often. As he made his way to the train, he started to reach inside his coat.

"Cho, I think he could be reaching for a weapon. How close do we let him get to Joey before we move in?" Rigsby said, having set up surveillance close to the train.

"I'm hoping he won't try anything with the park so full of people. Just keep watching, if you can positively identify a weapon we will move in. I really want to get him to meet up with Joey and get his voice on the recorder and a picture of him if possible on the camera. However, I don't want to push it and get people hurt." Cho said.

They continued to watch the man make his way to the train. Joey was just arriving at the train with the infant carrier. They had wrapped the life-like baby in a blanket so that it appeared to be sleeping, hoping to fool the man long enough to get the evidence they needed.

Joey stopped at a bench by the train. He saw a man approaching him dressed like a chauffeur. Joey leaned over making it look like he was checking on the baby, "Oh man, this guy sent someone else to get the baby." he said, hoping the agents heard him.

The man approached Joey and stopped at the bench.

"You got my money? I got the kid." Joey said.

"Let me see the kid." the man said.

Joey turned the infant carrier slightly to give the man a glimpse of the baby. "This kid has been screaming for hours and just went to sleep. I don't want to listen to that again until we are finished here then he's all yours to deal with. Just to be clear, I give you this kid, you give me my money and I am off the hook with you and your wanting Agent Lisbon dead. I don't want you coming back and asking me to do anything else to her. You have her kid now so I'm done."

The man stood staring at Joey. "You setting me up Evans?"

"No way man. Why would you ask me that? I just want to know that I'm finished with you. You creep me out dude. I just want my money and to never see you again." Joey explained.

The man looked Joey up and down, then reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed Joey the envelope. "Now hand over the baby."

"Hang on. I want to check the money." Joey said and opened the envelope. He could tell there was money but he wasn't wasting time counting it. He wouldn't be able to keep it anyway. The FBI would take it. "Okay. I'm gonna leave the baby right here and go. Then you can take the baby and do what you want."

Joey started backing away from the bench. He didn't want to turn his back on the man but he wanted to be done here. He wished the FBI would hurry and move in since the exchange was done.

Just as Joey was about to turn and run, the man pulled the "baby" out of the carrier and realized it wasn't Agent Lisbon's son. "Hey you piece of garbage, I told you not to screw with me and you did, you're a dead man." the man screamed as he pulled a gun from his coat.

"Move in, move in." Cho ordered over the radios.

 **Sorry, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger. This just seemed like a good place to cut off so that the chapter wasn't so long. Hint: Tommy Volker is NOT the guy (that's been done) and not someone you would readily think of.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the support of my story, I truly appreciate it. This is a long chapter with an Epilogue at the end. There was no good place to cut off for another chapter and the Epilogue was too short for its' own chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and I have two more stories that I'm starting. One I can't get down fast enough! I should have it posted sometime next week.**

 **Chapter 12**

" _Move in, move in." Cho ordered over the radios._

"Put the gun on the ground and get your hands in the air." shouted one of the agents in pursuit.

The man started running, trying his best to avoid the agents. He stuck the gun in his back waistband as his ran. He was running in the opposite direction from the limo he arrived in and towards the wooded area near the park.

"Don't shot unless you have no choice. We need him alive in case he was sent in as a decoy and not the man we're after." Cho ordered.

Jane jumped up and reached for the door of the van. Before he could lower the handle and open the door, Cho caught him by his other arm.

"Jane. You're not going after him. I know you want to get him, but let the agents out there do it. They'll bring him in and we can question him to find out if he's the man who hired Joey.

"Cho, he tried to kill my wife and son. I want him."

"Stop Jane. I'm not letting you do that. I know you want revenge, but we're handling things different this time. You have way too much to lose now, think about it. You almost lost Teresa last time, and you have more at stake this time." Cho tried to reason with Jane. He wasn't sure if he was going to be successful once Jane got focused on revenge. He hoped reminding him what it could cost him this time, would get through to him.

Jane stood motionless for a couple of minutes. He thought of Teresa and Noah and then thought of his time on the island after he killed Red John. He almost lost Teresa then, he couldn't risk losing her and Noah now. Cho was right.

"Alright Cho, you're right. We'll do it your way. I won't risk losing Teresa and Noah. They mean more to me than getting revenge. But, I want to talk to the lady in the limo, the nanny, if that's what she is. She may know who the man is." Jane said.

"I'll have the agent bring her over here." Cho said and radioed the agent in charge of the her.

The agents continued to pursue the man. They were almost to the tree line and they were afraid they would lose him in the woods if he got there.

"Spread out. We want to create a circle around him if he gets into the woods and push him into one of us." Rigsby instructed.

The man continued running towards the woods and slipped into the trees before the agents could get to him.

"He made it to the trees before we could catch him Cho. We've spread out and are trying to encircle him. We will find him, tell Jane." Rigsby said.

"Everyone keep their eyes open. Be careful. We have the Austin police on the road outside the park if he gets to the road." Cho instructed.

Jane could tell right away the woman was scared and not sure what she had been made a part of.

"Mam, my name is Patrick Jane. I am a consultant with the FBI and I need you to tell me what you can about the man you arrived here with. First, what's your name?"

"My name is Sheila Edwards. A friend of mine told me this man was looking for a nanny for a baby boy he was getting custody of. He said he was meeting a social worker in this park to get the child."

"You didn't feel that was odd?" Jane asked.

"I guess I did, a little, but I just assumed maybe social services was trying to make the baby more at ease in the park surrounded by other kids." Sheila answered.

Jane didn't know if he bought her reasoning, but there was nothing about her that seemed deceptive. "Did he tell you the baby's name and how it came about that he was getting custody of the child."

"He said the baby's name was Noah and that his parents had both died in an accident. He said he was friends with the family and they had given him custody of the boy if they died." she explained.

Cho could see this was not sitting well with Jane. He understood, it didn't sit well with him either. He needed to make sure Jane stayed in control of himself and get as much information as he could from Sheila.

"Did the man tell you his name?" Cho asked.

"He said his name was Michael. Michael Stiles." Sheila answered.

Jane and Cho looked at each other and walked over the door so they could talk between themselves. "Could it be Cho? Could this guy be related to Bret Stiles? It can't be a coincidence. That is why he seemed familiar to me." Jane questioned.

"I think you're right. There's no way this is a coincidence. All those times you talked to Bret, did he ever talk about a brother, nephew or any other relatives?" Cho asked.

"Not that I can think of. We really didn't talk about that many things except Visualize, Red John and my past." Jane answered.

"Miss Edwards? Did Michael ever say anything about a Bret Stiles or Visualize?" Cho asked, as he turned back around to Sheila.

"No, not that I can remember." Sheila said.

"Can I ask the name of your friend that knew Michael? Do you know how your friend knew him?" Jane asked.

"Sure, her name is Lisa Phillips. She met him at the dog park. She has a dog and they met while the dogs were playing she said. I don't think she has known him very long." Sheila answered.

"Do you or Lisa know where he lives?" Cho asked.

"I don't, I just met him today when he picked me up to come get the baby. We had only talked on the phone. Lisa may know where he lives. She said she walked his dog a couple of times." Sheila replied.

Cho slid his notebook and pen over to Sheila. "Can you write down Lisa's address and phone number for us."

"Sure. Lisa is not in trouble is she?"

"No. We just need to find out if she knows anything about Michael that you don't know." Jane said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sheila asked tentatively.

"Sure." Jane replied.

"Is Michael some kind of criminal? I know I haven't asked what is going on here for fear of what the answer will be. I just enjoy being a nanny and felt bad that this baby we were going to pick up had lost both of his parents."

Cho and Jane looked at each other and Cho nodded. "Noah is my son. He and my wife were almost killed in an automobile accident. We believe Michael set up the accident to kill my wife. When she and Noah survived and he found out that we had a son, he decided to kidnap Noah instead of killing her. She is still in the hospital recovering from that accident. We just don't know the reason Michael did all of this." Jane explained to Sheila, watching her face lose all color.

Sheila looked horrified. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this. I'm glad neither your wife nor son were killed. I never would have agreed to be a nanny for a kidnapped baby, I promise."

"It's okay. We don't think you had anything to do with it." Jane said, trying to reassure Sheila.

"Is your son okay? He wasn't really in the park today was he?" she asked.

"No. He's with a good friend of ours and being guarded by security. He was nowhere near here." Jane answered.

"Good. I hope you catch Michael and throw him in jail for what he's done to your family." Sheila said kindly to Jane.

"That's exactly what we intend to do." Cho interjected, not sure what Jane's reply would be to that statement.

"Do you mind staying here a little while longer and then we'll have someone take you home. We'd like to find Michael first so that we know you aren't in any danger." Cho asked.

"Absolutely." said Sheila.

"Can we get you anything, something to drink or eat?" asked Cho.

"Some water would be fine. Thank you."

Cho and Jane stepped out of the van and stood on the sidewalk. Both lost in thought for a few minutes before either said anything.

"You think she's telling the truth?" Cho asked.

"Yes I do. I think she was hired to be a nanny and that's it." Jane answered.

At that moment, both men heard gunshots ring out. Cho pulled the two-way radio from his waist band.

"Rigs? What's happening?" Cho asked.

"We have the guy. He jumped out from behind a large set of bushes and pointed his gun at one of the agents. The agent shot him in the leg. He's going to be okay. Just enough of an injury to incapacitate him so that we could move in and cuff him." Rigsby answered.

"Great. I'll call an ambulance. Read him his rights and make sure everything is by the book. We want this as clean as possible so that he doesn't get off." Cho instructed.

"Yes, sir. We'll be coming your way shortly."

Cho looked at Jane. "Now we can find out what this is all about; how he's related to Bret Stiles and why he wanted Teresa killed."

Approximately ten minutes after the shots were heard, Cho and Jane could see Rigsby and the other agents bringing Michael Stiles out of the park and to the waiting ambulance. When they had placed Michael on the stretcher, Jane moved over and looked at him.

"Michael Stiles?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Michael asked belligerently.

"Patrick Jane. That's who wants to know." Jane said, getting more heated as he looked at Michael.

"Your Patrick Jane? The man who killed my father?" Michael screamed.

"Your father? Bret Stiles was your father?" Cho asked.

"Yes. He was my father. A father I never got to know, because this man killed him." Michael screamed again, glaring at Jane.

Cho needed to diffuse the situation until they could get back to the FBI.

"How bad's the leg injury?" Cho asked the paramedics.

"It looks superficial. Won't need stitches." the paramedic answered.

"Good. Bandage it up and he's going with us. We'll bring him to the hospital later to have it looked at further. It's urgent we talk to him now." Cho instructed.

As soon as Michael's leg was bandaged and all the paper work was complete, Cho put Michael in the back of his car and drove to FBI headquarters.

Michael was placed in an interrogation room. Cho wanted to talk to Jane before they began questioning him.

"I think it would be better if I questioned him alone. You can be in the observation room and watch the whole thing." Cho explained.

"No Cho. I'm going to be in there. I promise to keep my cool. I need to ask some questions. I have to do this Cho."

"Okay. But, I'll stop the questioning and send you out if things start getting ugly."

"Agreed." Jane said.

The two men walked into the interrogation room.

"You killed my father." Michael said loudly when he saw Jane walk in the door.

"I didn't kill your father, Michael. Thomas McAllister killed him. He was the serial killer, Red John." Jane explained. "I liked your father, although we had differing views on many things."

"He died at your house. You told him to come to your house and he died. If you hadn't told him to come, he would still be alive." Michael said, glaring at Jane.

"During that time, I thought your father might possibly be Red John. I invited him and six others to my house to determine which one was Red John. I didn't know McAllister was going to set off the explosive device that killed your father, as well as another man. Is that why you wanted my wife killed?"

"Yes. You took someone from me and I wanted to take someone from you." Michael said, continuing to glare at Jane. "When I found out you had a kid, I decided that was a much better revenge. You took my father; I take your son. Kind of poetic isn't it?" Michael asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"What did you plan to do with him?" Jane asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, I planned to torment you and your wife for a while. Send you pictures, videos, locks of his hair, maybe even make you believe he was dead. Then kill him when I thought I'd tormented you enough or until I got tired of him." Michael said.

Jane stood staring at Michael. He couldn't believe how sinister he was beginning to sound. He started out wildly accusing Jane of killing his father, but the more he talked the more devious he seemed.

"Your father wasn't in your life?" Cho asked. He could tell Jane was on the edge after Michael's explanation of his plans.

"No. I didn't know about my father until after he died. He and my mother were not married and we lived in Oregon. I found out about my father when his will was probated and I was contacted because I was in the will. That's when I found out about how he died." Michael said.

"So the first time you heard Bret Stiles was your father was when you were contacted by the lawyer for your father's estate?" Cho asked.

"My mother always told me my father was a powerful man. She'd never tell me who he was. She said it was better that he wasn't in my life. But I wanted a father in my life. It made me angry that she wouldn't tell me who he was and let me decide, especially as I got older. Then when I was contacted by the lawyer and found out my father was dead and he had left me some money and acknowledged he was my father, I became angrier." Michael explained. "If Patrick Jane hadn't killed him, I could have found him eventually and maybe had a relationship."

"He didn't kill your father Michael. You need to understand that. Thomas McAllister was an evil man and he killed your father, not Jane." Cho said.

"He played a role in his death, same as killing him. I can never have a relationship with my father now. He took that from me. I wish my plan had worked and I was able to take his son from him. Show him how it feels." Michael said, returning his glare towards Jane.

Jane had reached his limit. He leaned over the table and got nose to nose with Michael and said in a slow, menacing voice, "I know how it feels already, believe me. I didn't need you to show me anything. Red John killed my wife and little girl. He butchered them. Just as he killed your father and didn't care who else he killed that night."

Jane and Michael glared at each other, still nose to nose.

"I'm glad you know how it feels. I wish my plans had worked out as I had planned and you would have lost another wife and child." Michael said, seething with anger.

Jane reached out and grabbed Michael by the throat, dragging him out of his chair and pinning him against the wall. Cho jumped up and reached for Jane.

"Back off Cho. I'm going to finish what I have to say." Jane said without turning around to look at Cho.

Cho took a step back, not moving far so that he could stop Jane if things progressed any further.

Michael had a mixture of belligerence and fear on his face. He had his hands on Jane's arms to keep him from strangling him, but Jane had a tight grip on his throat.

"I should do to you what I did to Red John. He'll never hurt another person again, especially someone I love. I could do it to you in a heartbeat, but my wife and son deserve better than that. I won't lose them to you or anyone else. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get the maximum for what you've done to my family. I'll be there for your trial and every parole hearing once you're convicted." At this point, Jane leaned in closer to Michael and whispered so only he could hear, "If you ever think of my wife or son again, you better think of me first. You better ask yourself if your warped sense of revenge on me is worth your life. Because if you ever come after my family again, I'll make sure there's no one around to stop me from killing you. I'll choke the life out of you like I did Red John. That's a promise."

Jane glared at Michael as he took his hands from Michael's throat and walked him over to his chair and sat him down.

Cho didn't know what Jane said at the end of the conversation when he whispered to Michael, he could only imagine. He was sure he didn't want to know! However, the belligerence faded from Michael's face and was replaced with only fear. Whatever Jane said, made an impact.

"I'm done here Cho. I'm going to go spend some time with my wife and son." Jane said and walked out the door.

Cho stepped out the door after Jane. "What did you say to him?"

"I believe that'll be between Michael and myself Cho. No offense." Jane smiled at Cho.

Cho chuckled, "I'm sure I don't want to know Jane. Tell Teresa I will be by later to see her."

"I'll do that. I'm going to have Rigsby and Grace take Noah back to our house. I think it'll be safe now."

"Sounds good. See you later." Cho said as he turned and walked back into the interrogation room.

 **Epilogue**

 **5 months later:**

Joey Evans had been charged with attempted murder of a federal officer, attempted murder of Noah Jane and attempted kidnapping, as well as conspiracy. He pled guilty and agreed to testify against Michael Stiles for a reduced sentence and was sentenced to 15 years in prison.

Michael Stiles was charged with conspiracy to commit murder of a federal agent, conspiracy to commit murder of Noah Jane, conspiracy to kidnapping, and several other various charges relating to his attempt to flee from the park before he was apprehended. He pled guilty to avoid a trial and was sentenced to 50 years to life.

Teresa and Jane were glad both had pled guilty and they wouldn't have to go through the trial process. Jane had vowed to make sure Michael did the life sentence. He knew he never wanted to have to carry out the threat he'd made to Michael.

Patrick, Teresa and Noah had returned to their normal, near perfect lives. Teresa had spent several weeks in physical therapy after being released from the hospital. She was on leave from the FBI for two months. She enjoyed every minute of her time with Noah while on leave before returning to work. Jane had enjoyed her time off also, even though he wished it had been under different circumstances. However, he knew her desire to return to the FBI, while he continued to consult as they needed him.

Everyone had gathered at the Jane house to celebrated Noah's first birthday. Rigsby and Grace had come, bringing Ben and Madeline with them. Virgil and May Minelli, Uncle Cho and Uncle Wylie, Madeline Hightower, along with her kids Mimi and Will and various other friends from the FBI were also there. They had all enjoyed watching Noah have fun with his birthday cake. Now that Noah was walking, Teresa and Jane were happy to have others around for the day to keep an eye on him. He took after his mother in constantly being on the move. He still enjoyed laying on the couch with his daddy on occasion, but would rather be moving.

As the afternoon wore down, all the guests were sitting around enjoying each other's company. Noah had worn himself out and was sleeping in Grandma May's lap.

Jane and Teresa decided to take a walk over to their favorite spot, their log on the other side of the pond that held so many great memories.

"This had been a great day. Everyone seemed to be having a good time celebrating Noah's birthday." Jane said as they sat down with their backs against the log.

"It has been a great day. Noah had so much fun playing with all the other kids. He really is enjoying being mobile now." Teresa said with a laugh.

"He really is his mother's son there." Jane snickered.

"How's that?" Teresa asked.

"You're always on the move. You don't like to just lay on the couch and think about life like me." Jane mused.

"I don't think you're doing much couch laying these days with an active toddler in the house." laughed Teresa.

"No, I don't get much couch time these days, but I'm enjoying every minute of it." Jane said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Teresa's lips. "I don't think life can get any better than this."

Teresa smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, I think life can get better."

"How's that." Jane asked quizzically.

Teresa took a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you." she said as she laid her hand on her stomach.

Jane looked down and back up at Teresa with a huge smile on his face. "No, you're…you're kidding me."

"I'm not kidding." she said.

"You are?" he said looking down at her stomach again.

"I am." she said with a big smile on her face.

They both started laughing and hugging, remembering this same exact conversation on their wedding day.

Teresa pulled back from Jane and she could see how happy he was. "You ready for two kids under two?" she asked.

"Absolutely! And you were right, life can get better. It just did." he said, as he leaned back in and gave Teresa a longer, lingering kiss.


End file.
